


I’ll break the rules for you. (Heartbreaker)

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun always puts his cards on the table, and should lose, but Sehun finds himself breaking the rules to let him win anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll break the rules for you. (Heartbreaker)

“You know, when you said dinner, which you were late for, I didn’t expect us to get this hammered.” Tao breathes into his mouth, pressing Sehun down on his bed in his apartment. By now it has become a vaguely familiar place, but Sehun hasn’t seen more than the bedroom and bathroom.

“We can’t always go on sweet dates to the Han River and eat only cake and pasta, Tao.” Sehun scoffs, before nipping Tao’s collarbone, relishing in the muffled groan that comes.

“You’re not even legal to drink yet.”

“Then I’m glad you have an apartment with a fridge that’s well-stocked with cheap beer and soju. I’m sorry I was late then.” Sehun pulls Tao closer.

“You better make up for it then.” Tao whispers, grinning. Sehun licks his lips and nods, hand sliding down as Tao barely manages to coat his fingers with lube that he managed to scrabble from somewhere. Slick fingers press against Sehun, and he sucks in an anticipatory breath, head hanging down to suck on Tao’s bottom lip.

The rest passes in a blur, one finger, two, Tao shuddering as Sehun tightens the circle of his hand.

“Shit.” Tao curses, hand coming up empty from under his mattress.

“Yeah?” Sehun asks, undulating his hips and Tao gasps, hands flying to hold Sehun still.

“I’m out of condoms.”

Sehun immediately stops resisting Tao’s hands, and he blinks through the blood pounding in his veins and he slides a hand under the mattress where Tao’s hand was, searching.

“Fuck.” Sehun whines, arms giving out from under him and he licks his way into Tao’s mouth, mind racing.

“I’m-“Tao brings one hand up to hold Sehun’s jaw still, so he can talk.

“I’m clean, Sehun, I mean, I don’t- if you don’t mind, I just-“

Sehun wants to say yes so badly; doesn’t want to care. But he thinks of the countless faceless people he has fucked before, none ever making the effort to be properly acquainted with him. Tao was one of few exceptions and Sehun can’t screw him up that way; he can’t risk it.

“Tao.” Sehun slides his hands across the smooth burning skin of Tao’s chest. “I can’t, I believe you, but-“

 Tao doesn’t let him finish, just surges up to connect their mouths together and Sehun keens when fingers with rough pads wrap around his length, and another three slip right back into him. He reflexively presses back, hands pressing against Tao’s chest as leverage.

Sehun feels like he can’t breathe, not when it’s so sudden and fast. Tao is rubbing exactly where that soft patch is and it’s not long before he spills over.

Sehun scoots himself down, feeling limbless and sated and he slowly mouths the head of Tao’s cock, tongue lapping and he takes Tao slowly, teeth scraping lightly and he can feel Tao quiver beneath him and he hums approvingly when fingers tangle in his hair, guiding Sehun.

Sehun is a contrast against Tao, the fast pace that had been set pushed down into a lazy one and Tao is shaking by the time Sehun finally relents. The press of the tip of Sehun’s tongue against Tao’s slit that has Tao coming, and Sehun, satisfied that he had repaid the favour; lets Tao drag him up by his hair to kiss him.

They don’t mention Sehun’s unfinished sentence.

 

₴

 

“He doesn’t want to have sex.” Baekhyun whines, flopping onto Sehun’s bed as he tosses his bag and phone somewhere aside.

“What?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, leaving his laptop on his own bed as he makes his way over to sit on Sehun’s lap, the tiny bed already occupied with the rest of Baekhyun.

“I don’t even get it! I love him he loves me! Everything’s a done deal; I just want to have sex with the person I like!” Baekhyun moans into Sehun’s sheets, turning over to breathe.

“I don’t really like love.” Sehun shrugs, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s head as he loops arms around his neck.

“Uhuh.” Baekhyun stretches for his phone that is buzzing on the floor, too lazy to move from Sehun’s bed. His arms fall short, and he grabs futilely at air.

“Shorties. The two of you.” Sehun grins and Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose, faking an attempt to bite Sehun on the arm. Sehun laughs it off, ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair and gets a death glare in return despite the smile that lies on Kyungsoo’s lips.

Baekhyun gets on his knees, attempting to tickle Sehun and Kyungsoo swats Baekhyun’s hands away, pushing the eldest off balance. Baekhyun tips forward, arms flailing as he tries to not fall backwards and crashes into both of them.

 Sehun gets his breath knocked out of him, flopping backwards onto the bed with Kyungsoo trying to slide out as Baekhyun triumphantly makes himself comfortable on top of them. “Hyung, you’re heavy as hell.”

“Little shit.” Baekhyun shifts his weight purposefully and Kyungsoo whines, pushing Baekhyun’s legs off him.

“We are not well acquainted enough for your fat butt to be in my face.” Sehun shoves at Baekhyun.

“And Kyungsoo can bite you?”

“I grew up with him, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo flicks Sehun’s wrist as if he had every right to, as if to prove his point. Sehun whines, knocking back Kyungsoo’s hand.

“I thought you guys were my friends-“Baekhyun cuts off mid-fake wail when his phone buzzes, eyes lighting up.

“How many times do we have to deal with you looking like that every time you get a message from Kris?” Kyungsoo cringes.

“Love is so crappy, you know? Two people driving a single relationship and then only one person gets blamed for it crashing.” Sehun mutters.

“That’s a dumb metaphor.”

“He means that someone in the relationship will get heartbroken, Baekhyun.”

“I’m a lit student, Kyungsoo, I know. But what you get in the time you’re dating that person is so worth it, you know?”

“I don’t really know.” Sehun admits, but he shushes Baekhyun first. “I mean, you know Jongin and Moonkyu were dating right? Everyone thought they were perfect together, and look what happened. Moonkyu broke it off, Jongin was…well.”

“But Jongin was happy right?” Baekhyun insists, and Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Was.” Baekhyun glances at Kyungsoo, who nods.

“You’ve talked this over before.” Baekhyun states the obvious, pursing his lips when both of them nod at the same time again.

“I’m still open to relationships… it’s just Sehun has a point.” Kyungsoo defends himself.

Baekhyun lies back next to Sehun, resting his head on Sehun’s arm.

“Have you been in a relationship?”

Sehun thinks of Tao, feline grin, floppy fringe and tanned skin.

“No.”

“You do stupid things like talk to random strangers to resolve an argument and climb up the Namsan mountain just to spend an extra two hours with them instead of taking the four minute cable car ride. You walk past their favourite store or see something they’d like and you’ll get it for them. They’ll call at three in the morning because they know you’re sure as hell not asleep, knock on your door just as you’re about to leave because they have your schedule burned into the back of their eyelids.”

“Who knew hyung could be romantic.” Baekhyun elbows Sehun hard.

“You know what I mean.”

“Kris must be really nice huh.” Kyungsoo grins and Baekhyun sighs happily.

Sehun makes a noncommittal noise.

“You’re young, what are you scared of?” Baekhyun sits up, frowning.

“Heartbreak.”

“Love is scary.” Kyungsoo agrees, bringing his knees up and resting his chin on them.

“It is, but relationships are someth- oh god. ‘Love is scary’, ‘Heartbreak’, we sound like a bunch of high school girls.” Baekhyun crashes back down on Sehun, visibly deflated.

“Says the one who just said love is magical,” Sehun says and Baekhyun huffs.

“Luhan hyung says love is glorious and calls me an idiot.” Sehun rolls his eyes.

“He got both right.”

Sehun makes a scandalized noise.

“But you do have a point; love is a pretty crazy ride.” Baekhyun says, stretching.

“I know. I’m a genius after all.”

“Idiot.” Baekhyun laughs, getting comfortable just when his phone buzzes again, louder. “Shut up, phone.”

“Shut up, Kris.” Sehun says into Baekhyun’s hair, and Kyungsoo snorts.

“Respect my boyfriend.” Baekhyun complains.

“He snuggles soft toys to sleep.” Kyungsoo says.

“I told you that in sworn secrecy!”

“Tell him to respect our growing friendship,” Sehun yawns. “He’s had you the whole morning and afternoon already.”

“You guys text him.”

Sehun and Kyungsoo take a good five minutes actually giggling over what to send, and Sehun tilts his head at the fond smile that Baekhyun flashes at them.

Baekhyun’s phone buzzes almost immediately after Kyungsoo presses send, and Kyungsoo takes his time to unlock the screen. Baekhyun cranes his neck to look at the second youngest, expectant.

“He said okay.”

Baekhyun swears, and he thumps Sehun on the chest.

“What?!” Sehun wheezes, catching his breath.

“Am I even worth anything to him?” Baekhyun complains. “What if this was a relationship test?”

“You’ve been dating for only a month, hyung, since you moved in.” Kyungsoo tosses his phone aside. “He’s not due to break your heart anytime soon.”

“Relationships.” Sehun says sagely, and Baekhyun decides to use Sehun as a chair for the rest of the night.

 

₴

 

Sehun wasn’t exactly expecting a new acquaintance when he waits for Luhan to go see a movie together.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Joonmyun, Kim Joonmyun.”

 Sehun’s eyes drop to where Joonmyun is slotted comfortably under Luhan’s arm. “Hyung, he-“

Luhan immediately puts a hand up to cut Sehun off.

“Is not my boyfriend.”

Joonmyun’s laugh is a soft lilt that has Sehun averting his eyes.

“I’ll kill myself if I dated him.” Joonmyun confirms.

“Joonmyun is a very lousy friend, but he’s your hyung, so be nice.” Luhan informs Sehun with a grin, using the arm wrapped around Joonmyun’s shoulders to pull Joonmyun’s offended attacking hand away from his face, leaving their fingers tangled together.

Sehun nods slowly and glances down at his phone, checking the time.

“Ready to go? Jongin had to cancel; apparently he’s failing Econs, so the lecturer suggested extra tuition.”

“Oh that’s convenient; Joonmyun doesn’t need to bother with getting another ticket then!” Luhan says brightly, and Joonmyun hesitates under Sehun’s gaze.

“I don’t know, I was not invited-”

“You can treat us to dinner later.” Luhan squeezes Joonmyun’s hand, effectively silencing him.

Sehun shrugs, eyes trailing away from the hands.

“I didn’t catch your name.” Joonmyun asks, smiling when Sehun tears his eyes away from the curve of Joonmyun’s waist.

“Sehun, Oh Sehun.” Sehun mutters and he sees Luhan wink at him.

Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Is Luhan-“ Joonmyun stops talking and glares at Luhan, and Luhan tilts his head, pursing his lips.

“Nothing.” Sehun says, licking his lips and Joonmyun smiles again.

“Shall we head to the cinema now then?” Joonmyun grabs Luhan by the sleeve, hesitating before he taps Sehun gently on the elbow to get them all going.

Sehun lags behind a little, the two of them chattering on about college assignments and Sehun watches as Luhan easily shakes off Joonmyun’s hand only to sling it over Joonmyun’s shoulders, wondering.

“I call aisle seat!” Luhan crows loudly, much to the chagrin of others in the theater, and Joonmyun waves his hand around, feeling for the aircon’s breeze.

“The seat next to the wall is warmer, I’ll take that?” Joonmyun asks, and Sehun nods, seeing the way Joonmyun was already wrapping his fingers in the hem of his sleeves, less than ten minutes into the theater.

Sehun holds the popcorn bag on his lap, allowing the three of them to share without trouble. He sniffs, the rich scent of butter wafting from the popcorn.

Sehun frowns when Joonmyun’s hand makes a rustling noise as it slips into the bag, but no sound follows. Luhan, on the other hand, was crunching away noisily, and Sehun glances to the side to see Joonmyun chewing slowly, half a popped kernel balancing between his fingertips. The shadows only serve to highlight the handsome contours of his face and Sehun finds himself tracing them with his eyes.

Joonmyun glances at him, and does a double take, popcorn finally crunching loudly in his mouth.

“Yeah?” Joonmyun whispers, leaning in and his shoulder brushes Sehun’s bicep.

Sehun shakes his head, looking back to the screen. Joonmyun continues to chew quietly, but his arm remains unmoving for the rest of the movie.

 

₴

 

It’s horrendously jammed at the exit of the theatre, and Sehun rests his forehead against the back of Luhan’s neck as they wait for the crowd to move.

“Tired?”

Sehun nods, not really registering whose voice it is over the buzz of the crowd and it takes him a moment and the jab of Luhan’s elbow to realize that the hand on the small of his back cannot be Luhan.

He lifts his head, looking over to his side to meet an unwavering stare and blinding smile.

“Tired. Yeah. Had three classes before this.” Sehun says, the heat of Joonmyun’s hand spreading across his back through the thin cotton of his shirt.

They finally move forward, and Joonmyun’s hand slips off.

“So! Dinner?” Luhan says, once they could see in the bright light of the mall, eyes adjusting from the dark.

“My treat.” Joonmyun says firmly, and Sehun pretends to be absorbed in his phone, feeling the gentle gaze settled on him.

They end up in a random café, after Luhan stopped cooing over the soft toys and Joonmyun managing to pull away from the large geographical map that was pinned to the toy store’s wall.

Sehun steals a slice of kimchi from Luhan’s plate, Luhan never really enjoying kimchi all that much anyway, before looking up at the sound of Joonmyun’s voice.

“You eat more; you’re exercising almost every day!” Joonmyun insists quietly, still audible to Sehun’s ears.

“Just eat your food, Joonmyun; I’m used to playing soccer every day. You don’t eat all that much. Unlike this one over here.” Luhan elbows Sehun, who huffs and eats more.

“I heard you dance, Sehun.” Joonmyun says, obstinately shoving more rice into Luhan’s bowl as he speaks.

“Hm, yeah. With Jongin and Luhan hyung.”

“Oh, you’re the Sehun that dances with Jongin?” Joonmyun’s eyes are on Sehun now, as they have been for the past three hours they’ve been together. Sehun wonders why Jongin and Luhan had never exactly mentioned Joonmyun before.

“You guys are the same age right? You’re just born a little late in the year.” Joonmyun continues, lips pressing together in thought. Sehun nods again, earning a kick in the ankle from Luhan.

He hisses, and glowers at Luhan who casually picks up his drink.

“The two of you are cute together.” This time Luhan chokes on his tea, sputtering.

“Minseok, I’m dating Minseok! Joonmyun, you know this!” Luhan groans as liquid dribbles down his chin.

“I meant you guys are cute together platonically, Luhan. Gross.” Joonmyun grins, tossing a serviette into Luhan’s face.

Sehun snorts, grabbing it and presses it to Luhan’s mouth, dabbing slightly. He picks up another and starts wiping the puddle of tea on the table.

“You’re such a mess.” Sehun chides, passing over his water to Luhan. Luhan takes it, ruffling his hair and Sehun shakes off his hand.

“Mature child.” Luhan tells Joonmyun, winking and Joonmyun chuckles.

“Nice to know, dad.” Sehun mutters jokingly, taking yet another tissue.

“Mature is always better, I would think.” Sehun tucks the soaked tissue under his plate, ignoring Joonmyun’s voice.

“He stares a lot.” Sehun says once they’ve waved Joonmyun off, Joonmyun having graciously giving them a ride back to Luhan’s student apartment.

“The child speaks for once!” Luhan exclaims, grinning when Sehun punches him in the shoulder.

“You should talk more,” Luhan says, unlocking his front door and ushering Sehun in. “What if he thinks you’re rude?”

“You didn’t when you first met me.” Sehun falls onto the couch, sighing as pressure leaves his feet.

“I wasn’t interested in dating you anyway!” Luhan calls back to him from the kitchen.

“What?”

“Birds of the same feather flock together, Sehun.” Luhan says, coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

“Oh.” Sehun bites his lip.

“He stares a lot.” Sehun repeats.

“Does he? He likes you I guess; Joonmyun’s actually sort of picky with his friends.” Luhan doesn’t look at Sehun, tone casual.

“He kept looking at me unnecessarily, even in the movie theater.” Sehun wrinkles his nose.

“How did you know?” Luhan kicks Sehun’s socked feet off his sofa, tutting.

“He just was?”

Luhan is silent for a moment, switching on the PlayStation and slotting in a game before dropping the controller onto Sehun’s lap.

Sehun sits up, waiting for a reply as he chooses his character.

“You know,” Luhan speaks.

“Yeah?” Sehun chews on his bottom lip as he debates whether to go for better speed or better defense this time.

“That means you were watching him too.”

 

₴

 

He ruts harder, leaning forward to close his lips around Tao’s earring and he tugs harshly, his hand twisting around Tao’s length. Tao comes just like that, body shuddering and Sehun gasps when Tao curls his own hand around Sehun, reciprocating. Sehun sees white, his arms giving way below him as he buries his face into Tao’s shoulder, inhaling nothing but the sick scent of alcohol, cigarette smoke and sex.

“God I love you.” Tao breathes, kissing Sehun’s nose and curling into his side, and Sehun shifts, backing up a little. Tao, as usual, doesn’t say anything, pressing closer and falling asleep.

Sehun watches Tao’s chest rise and fall, breaths coming in slow measured motions and he idly traces the contours of his face with his pinky. The sex was nice.

The dates and Tao were nicer. Sehun swallows hard, taking in the Chinese boy’s unique features, at first look completely unattractive.

 Sehun never really believed in first impressions. Much less love at first sight.

He could fall for Tao, he muses, rolling off the bed and treading quietly to the bathroom to locate a towel. He wipes himself off twice to remove the sticky mix of sweat and everything else, before returning to clean Tao up.

Could live with the annoying obsession with pandas, could learn to leave his Wednesdays free for Tao who’s only ever free on Wednesdays, could enjoy the frequent visits to authentic Chinese restaurants, could fall for Tao’s shy laughs and be obsessed with Tao’s alluring moans.

Sehun tosses the towel into the pile of what he thinks are dirty clothes in the corner, locating his own jeans and tank top, stuffing his dirtied shirt into his bag. His eyes fall on the Chinese lettering decorating Tao’s open notebook on his desk, trace across the faces of a family that were thousand kilometers away, frozen in time in a photograph, waiting for their youngest to return.

He grabs Tao’s phone, scrolling to find his contact before deleting it, praying that Tao doesn’t have his number memorised already. He places it back where Tao had tossed it to, to hide any evidence of his tampering.

Sehun slips into the main hallway, slips on his shoes and slips out the door back home.

 

₴

 

“Hey.”

Sehun looks up from his textbook, startled from his thoughts and Joonmyun shoots him an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I just saw you over here and…” Joonmyun rests a hand on the chair opposite Sehun, the other wrapped around his mug, a silent question and Sehun waves a hand, agreeing.

“Mocha?” Sehun asks, looking at Joonmyun’s drink.

“How did you know?” Joonmyun raises a brow.

“Could smell the chocolate, plus Chanyeol hyung, the barista if you don’t already know, loves to pour a little more chocolate out than usual so he won’t have to clean out too much of it from the squeeze bottle.” Sehun shrugs, scribbling a star at the top corner of the page.

“Good nose you have then.” Joonmyun laughs, taking a sip.

“Just sensitive.”

“Mhm… I didn’t know you studied here so often, to be honest.”

“I don’t think I ever told you, really, we’ve only met like, one time?” Sehun states bluntly and Joonmyun laughs, fingers rubbing the smooth ceramic of his mug.

“You got me. You left an impression though; I saw you around a couple of times when I came for coffee, but didn’t have the time to come over.”

What impression, Sehun thinks, glancing over the dark eye bags and slight slack in Joonmyun’s smile.

“Tired?” Sehun says, frowning.

“Can you tell?” Joonmyun sighs again, taking a sip of his coffee. “Economics isn’t as easy as I thought- my high school teachers pretty much lied. Even Higher Geography didn’t prepare me for this.”

His tone is grumpy, rueful and slightly whiny all at the same time and Sehun can feel the corners of his lips curving up. He takes a sip of his tea to hide it, and he manages to flatten the smile out before he puts the cup back down.

“How about you, Mr Med Student?” Joonmyun’s eyes are scanning his textbook, and Sehun quickly flips the page to hide the very detailed diagram of the insides of a gall bladder.

“Med is pretty fun if you like bio I guess.”

“Have to be pretty smart too.” It takes a while for Sehun to catch the compliment thrown in there, and he ducks his head, shaking it.

“Not really.” Sehun denies. “I mean, surely you’re not too bad yourself, Jongin was saying you’re in the top thirty of your cohort or something.”

“Did this become a credentials competition?” Joonmyun chuckles, but it falls weak, and Sehun itches to push him out of the door to just go and sleep.  “It’s all just hard work. Jongin’s not too far from it if he chooses to work at it like he does for Dance.”

“He’s failing it.” Sehun feels his eyebrows climb up without his own accord.

Joonmyun blinks at him, mid-sip.

“I know; I am his TA.”

“Then you would know he’s nowhere near getting an A.”

“Jongin’s smart, he just needs effort and a bit of prodding. The last time I quizzed him after a fast ten minute cramming he got the questions right. If I had the time to sit and force him to study like a graduated tutor actually would, he’ll be doing well already.”

Sehun laughs at Joonmyun’s optimism, and he quickly puts a hand out when he realises he can’t stop laughing, waving it when Joonmyun frowns.

“No, it’s just, your optimism is cute.” Sehun says breathlessly, and Joonmyun flushes.

“I… thanks?” Joonmyun says, swishing the coffee in his cup as he fails to hide a yawn. 

“Really, it’s nice to know someone is helping my sloth of a best friend.” Sehun presses his lips into a thin line when he catches sight of sentence in his textbook that hadn’t been in his notes.

“Do I get a reward then?”

“Yes- wait what?” Sehun tears his eyes away from his textbook, highlighter midway on the sentence.

Joonmyun bites his lip and Sehun raises an eyebrow, putting his highlighter down.

“I asked Luhan to come bike with me again, we do it pretty often, but he said he was busy and I don’t really like to bike alone so he told me that you cycle pretty often, so he said I should ask you, and said he’ll ask you for me.” Joonmyun rushes the words out in a one breath.

“Uh.” Sehun thinks of his bike, abandoned since he graduated high school, a whole year ago when he decided it was too damn far to cycle to the university campus. Well.

“So, maybe… you’d like to come with me? If you have a free day sometime this week, I mean. I’m good anytime. It’d save Luhan a phone call or something.”

Sehun digs into his bag for his planner, and Joonmyun lets out an ‘ah’.

“I just have a lot of classes, and with Dance and jobs-“ Sehun starts defensively.

“Ah no, didn’t think you used that sort of thing.” His amusement is still evident though, and Sehun unconsciously lets his bottom lip slide out a little further.

“Oh don’t sulk, I’m sorry!” Joonmyun panics, nudging Sehun’s ankle with the side of his foot as Sehun scans his week’s plan.

Sehun holds his silence for a little longer, even as he curls his ankle towards himself, already knowing that Wednesdays, the one that had been usually reserved for Tao for the past two weeks, was free.

“If you’re really busy then it’s oka-“

“Wednesday.” Sehun looks up, smiling at Joonmyun’s flustered state and then self-consciously dropping it when Joonmyun’s eyes focus on it. He runs a nail over the bottom edge of his lip. “I’d like to come on Wednesday.”

“Ah, that’s great then.” Joonmyun leans back in his chair, taking out his phone and sliding it across Sehun’s textbook to him.

Sehun stares at the lit screen, tongue swiping across his bottom lip as he takes in the picture of a rain spattered window. Joonmyun’s pale hand appears in his sight, tapping the phone app and the number pad floats to fill the screen.

“Oh.” Sehun catches on, picking up the phone and keying in his number. He presses dial, waiting for his own phone to buzz before ending it. “There.”

He picks up his own phone as he passes it back to Joonmyun, frowning at the surname portion.

“Your surname…”

“Pass.” Joonmyun says, even as he’s sliding the phone out of Sehun’s hand and quickly typing.

When Sehun gets back his phone, he’s greeted with the ‘Saved’ confirmation and he sees that Joonmyun hadn’t even bothered to add in his surname, just putting himself as ‘Joonmyun hyung’.

“I am older than you.” Joonmyun says slyly, a smile on his face.

“What did you save me as then?” Sehun asks. “I don’t even get to decide, unfair.”

“You’re not legal yet, so OhMiJa.” Joonmyun lets on easily, and Sehun protests.

“Only for drinking!”

“Wait till your birthday then.” Joonmyun teases.

“It’s not till April.” Sehun sighs and Joonmyun gives him an amused look.

“You have another two weeks then, it’s already Sunday.”

“Exactly three and a half weeks.” Sehun mutters,

“Oh!” Joonmyun purses his lips as he does the math. “Your birthday is on the twelfth?”

“Yep.”

“Zero-Four-One-Two. It’s a really nice number; mine’s awkwardly Zero-Five- Two-Two, no symmetry at all.”

Sehun exhales slowly, startled at how Joonmyun can be so disarming; because Sehun is smiling at the way Joonmyun considers birthday dates, a way that Sehun would usually find stupid and meaningless; because Sehun is talking to someone who is almost a complete stranger for the second time for more than ten minutes.

“You’re such a math student, jeez.” Sehun says finally, focusing back and Joonmyun shrugs, smiling back.

“I should go, I think. My mum expects me home for dinner today, a middle of the month monthly thing.”

“So posh.” Sehun remembers Joonmyun’s rather flashy car, a BMW.

Joonmyun exhales, smile dropping slowly as he averts his eyes and Sehun suddenly feels bad.

“I’m just kidding.” Sehun adds in quickly. “My mum does that too, just maybe only on Chuseok.”

Joonmyun snorts, not unkindly, as his lips curve upwards again. He stands, pushing in the chair and picking up his backpack- when was he holding it? - as he checks the time again.

“Bye then.”

“Get some sleep, hyung.” Sehun tries the more intimate call out, and Joonmyun nods, smile wider when he hears it. He watches Joonmyun near the door before looking back down at his book.

“Hey ohmija!” Sehun winces, glad that the café of his choice was almost always empty on Sundays.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll see you on Wednesday? Han River at ApGuJeong.” Joonmyun darts out the door after that and Sehun’s eyes snap to the counter when the barista snorts.

“Dude, do you actually have a date or something?” Sehun growls at Chanyeol, who pops up from behind the machines.

“Shut up, hyung.” Sehun mutters, standing up and causing the chair’s legs to drag noisily across the parquet.

“Oh Sehun, watch the floors!” Chanyeol yelps, throwing a dish rag into Sehun’s face.

“It’s funny how your aim is so damn accurate when you want it to be, seeing you’re as agile as a new born baby.” Sehun pulls it off, bringing Joonmyun’s empty mug and his own half empty one to Chanyeol. “More tea please.”

“How would you like steaming dishwater to flavour your spearmint green tea?” Chanyeol says, a wide grin on his face.

“That would be horribly discrediting to your treasured customers, hyung.”

“Not my coffee shop, just staff, and who said you’re a treasured customer?” Chanyeol scoffs, pulling over the kettle.

“I am because I’m practically Kyungsoo’s younger brother.” Sehun smirks, letting himself in behind the counter to snack on Chanyeol’s secret stash of chips even as Chanyeol hisses at him to get out.

“I will pretend you said nothing.” Chanyeol fumbles with the tea packet.

“Kyungsoo hyung, Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.” Sehun chants.

“Dishwater.” Chanyeol murmurs.

“Please.” Sehun says as he takes up his mug again to lean against the counter, glancing at his textbook. Bile pigments can wait.

“Bet that guy would fall to his knees if you smiled at him like that.” Chanyeol tries, and Sehun freezes.

“What?”

“You should have seen how his eyes twinkled whenever you did something that could be called a smile or a laugh.”

“As if.”

“He sure as hell did, please, Oh Sehun, for a genius, you’re so fucking dense.”

“I’m not a genius!”

“Says the twenty year old that topped his whole cohort for finals last year, I can’t believe you complimented him on being in the top thirty when you’re top _one_.”

“His eyes did not twinkle when I laugh.” Sehun says obstinately, and Chanyeol snorts, patting Sehun on the head. “Stop being such an eavesdropper.”

“Sure, ohmija.”

“Hey!”

“What, you don’t like it?”

“I… guess it’s cute.” Sehun says, and Chanyeol whoops.

“Shut it.” Sehun hisses.

“I am older than you.” Chanyeol parrots Joonmyun and Sehun retreats, mug in hand.

“I’ll never introduce Kyungsoo hyung to you.” Sehun throws out, dropping back down into his seat.

The complimentary slice of chocolate cake that appeared on the edge of his table ten minutes later was deliciously sweet.

 

₴

 

“You’re such a shit.” Sehun mutters, wiping his hands on the cloth lying by his side as he finishes tightening the chains on his bike.

“Oh come on, Sehun, I got you a date! And I’m your hyung, be nice. What happened to that Zitao boy anyway, it was nice hearing him speak, Qingdao talk is so much softer than Yixing’s Changsha accent.” Luhan chirps, sitting on the stair ledge as he watches Sehun work.

“Didn’t work out, he’s going back to China soon anyway.” Sehun shrugs, keeping his voice flat as he reaches for lubricant.

“Oh.” Luhan murmurs knowingly, tapping on his phone.

“I don’t even know why you lied to Joonmyun hyung, now I have to fix up the bike.” Sehun complains, biting his bottom lip as he tries to get the oil into the side of the derailleur and not all over it.

“Oh is it hyung now.”

“Not you too, Chanyeol hyung was going on about it after he left the café.”

“We live to please you, Sehun.” Luhan grins, getting up to peer at the brake pads. “You might want to clear that gunk off if you want your brakes to work.”

“I should have just gone to the meeting with the messed up bike and told hyung you lied to him.” Sehun grumbles, grabbing the screwdriver and wedging out the dead leaf matter and soil and god knows what. “I don’t think he’d like you very much after that.”

“You love me too much to do that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sehun mumbles softly when Luhan points out a missed spot and Sehun attacks the solid dried mass. Luhan coos, ruffling his hair.

“If you’re more or less done you have an hour to shower and wash all that grease off you.” Luhan beams at him, eyes twinkling as he lifts the spray bottle. “I’ll fill in any paint scratches for you.”

Sehun doesn’t get an option, just gets pushed up the steps and he makes his way to the room.

“I’ve put your clothes in the bathroom for you!” Baekhyun pipes up the moment he steps through the door, and Kris raises his head from Baekhyun’s shoulder, waving a hand as he readjusts his legs to fit nicely on the bed.

“How do you know I’m going out?” Sehun stares at Baekhyun, averting his eyes when Kris kisses Baekhyun right below his ear. Baekhyun squeaks, hitting Kris on the thigh and nearly pushing off his own laptop before replying.

“Luhan hyung told me to help you get the clothes so your greasy hands won’t dirty things. Kyungsoo would flip if your hands went near his clothes, to be honest, so it’s partly for him and partly for your soon-to-be love life.”

“What love life?” Baekhyun gives him a thumbs up.

“You’ll see.” Baekhyun says smugly. “Introduce this Joonmyun-ssi to us one day yeah?”

Sehun ignores him, going across the hall to shower. He bites his lips as he scrubs his hair extra hard and uses a little more soap than usual, making nothing of his efforts.

He contemplates what Baekhyun had pulled out for him, frowning at it.

“HYUNG!” he calls out.

“WHAT.” Sehun hears Baekhyun stumble over the laptop charger’s wire, as he does every time, before appearing in the doorway. “Sehun, would it kill you to put on pants, I know we live together but-“

“These are hardly appropriate for biking.” Sehun cuts him off, waving the black shredded skinny jeans in his face.

“Why not?” Baekhyun pulls it from him and shakes it out, putting it to himself. “It would look so good on you.”

“It’s too cold at the Han River, hyung.” Sehun stares, pushing past him and rolling his eyes at Luhan who stops in the middle of the hallway with the paint can to blink questioning eyes at Sehun.

“Close your eyes Kris.” He calls, before stepping into the room.

He steps over the wire, sliding the chest drawers open to pull out his looser pair of skinny jeans.

“Why do you even have this pair of jeans if you aren’t going to wear them?” Baekhyun huffs, dropping back onto his bed, and effectively on Kris’ lap with the offending article of clothing.

“It was a present from me!” Luhan says brightly, taking it from Baekhyun to fold it up carefully and slotting it where Sehun has pulled out his current pair. “It’s for his birthday this year. Early present so that he can wear it on the night out.

“Oh.” Baekhyun shrugs, turning back to the laptop screen. “Have a nice time anyway. At least you’re wearing the shirt and jacket.”

Sehun sighs, looking in the mirror at the print shirt and leather letterman jacket.

“Go, go, you’ll be late.” Luhan pushes him by the back of his shoulders all the way to the door before freezing to lean in closer just as Sehun jumps down the steps. “Oh you smell nicer than usual by the way- hey! Bye!”

“I smell the same.” Sehun mutters, grabbing his bike and heading down to Apgujeong.

“Ready to go?” Sehun turns from the bench seat to see Joonmyun slowing to a halt and getting off his bike. “Let’s walk over that slope first.”

“Yup.” Sehun nods, standing to put his phone and earpiece into his bag and looking down to see Joonmyun examining his bike.

“Looks really well-maintained.” Joonmyun hums, looking up from his position by the bike’s wheel. “The model is a little old but you make it look new.”

“Yeah, if it’s not broken, don’t replace it, you know?” Sehun grins, thinking of Luhan.

“You should smile more,” Joonmyun places his hands on his knees and gets up. “You have a really sweet smile.”

“I- thanks…?” Sehun stumbles over his words, surprised by the compliment.

“Oh and there it goes; the smile’s gone.” Joonmyun says, sounding truly disappointed.

Sehun rolls his eyes to hide a smile, grabbing the handle bars of his bike and pushing the bike forward. “C’mon, hyung, otherwise we’ll be cycling in the dark. Old people shouldn’t be exercising in the dark, dangerous and stuff.”

“There’s streetlamps, you little…” Joonmyun falls into place beside him. “Did you just call me hyung?”

“I thought you wanted me to.” Sehun looks at him, confused.

“I thought you would forget.”

“Nope.” Sehun drags out the end of his word as they cross over the slope and he gets on his bike, waiting for Joonmyun to do the same. “So, where to?”

“Until we feel it’s enough, then we can turn back to here again.” Joonmyun muses and Sehun blinks.

“Really?”

“What, too weak for that?”

“No! Didn’t know you liked biking that much.” Sehun denies, starting to paddle.

“Haven’t you cycled along the Han before?” Sehun shakes his head. “You’ll see then.”

Sehun guesses Joonmyun has a point when they pass the waterworks laid along the Banpo Bridge, because it’s gorgeous, even in the late afternoon sun that’s uncomfortably glaring down on them. The water is glistening, and the cool breeze wicks away the light layer of sweat that forms on their skin fast enough as they cycle along further and further. The air is deliciously clean as well, and Sehun takes it all in.

“Liking it?” Joonmyun calls as Sehun lets a slope take him fast, whizzing past Joonmyun.

Sehun slows, applying the brakes incrementally to let Joonmyun catch up.

“Yeah, the air is good.” Sehun sighs.

“Thought so.” Joonmyun taps his own nose. “You mentioned you had a sensitive nose, so I thought this section would be good.”

“Oh.” Sehun rolls his bottom lip between his teeth. “Thanks.”

“Want to see my favourite part? It’s a little ways down but…”

“Sure.” Sehun has the rest of the evening free anyway.

It takes them another half hour but Sehun doesn’t even notice, distracted by Joonmyun’s endless chatter and soft laughs that serve as replies to Sehun’s responses. He finds Joonmyun funny, even as mentioned person complains that everyone- except Luhan and Yixing- finds him horribly lame.

“We just have a better sense of humor.” Sehun said, and Joonmyun had burst out laughing, bike wobbling dangerously as it nearly crossed Sehun’s path.

“I didn’t even know this existed.” Sehun stares, getting off his bike. The water trickles quietly, not too fast, not too slow, but it’s definitely falling.

“It’s a tiny waterfall. Cool huh?” Joonmyun looks back at him, hand idly splashing in the water edge. “I don’t think it’s supposed to have formed, this tiny stream, but I think they forgot to seal off the river bank here.”

“Probably.” Sehun scans the grass before sitting down next to Joonmyun.

Joonmyun continues tapping at the water, forming little ripples and humming.

It’s already evening, Joonmyun having insisted to ride slowly. The sun is gentle now, its light more soft.

Joonmyun’s hair is strangely orange in the light, and Sehun finds himself reaching out to rub the strands between his fingers.

“Sehun?” Joonmyun is still tapping at the water, but the humming has stopped.

Sehun’s hand finds its way back to his lap immediately, and Joonmyun laughs, his own hand slowing down. “It’s okay. You can touch it really.”

“I’m not really the touchy kind.” Sehun lies and Joonmyun sees through it instantly.

“Sure.”

“Did you colour your hair?” Sehun asks, pulling at his own light brown hair and seeing how it only glows reddish, but not that orange.

“Nah. It’s my mum’s genes, weird huh.”

“It’s sort of pretty.” Sehun admits, and Joonmyun stops tapping finally, and looks at him.

“Is it?” Sehun swallows, nodding and looking back out to the water instead of Joonmyun’s black eyes and he can’t help note the contrast.

“Thank you then.” Sehun looks back, and as expected, Joonmyun’s smiling, and he looks ethereal like that, the backlight framing him.

Sehun shakes his head, heart beating uncomfortably in his chest and he touches the water surface, watching it ripple around his finger, the typically translucent liquid opaque under the sunlight.

He’s just a friend.

 

₴

 

“No, no, hormones are released through ductless glands.” Sehun corrects, frowning at Baekhyun’s scribbles.

“What? Then exocrine and endocrine glands…” Baekhyun taps the head of his pen on the table.

“Endocrine is ductless.” Sehun sighs as his phone vibrates on the table. He reaches over, opening the kakao.

From Joonmyun hyung: _Hey._

_Um, hi?_

Sehun sends the message off, watching the ‘Online’ under Joonmyun’s name change to ‘Typing’.

Joonmyun hyung: _Are you busy right now?_

Sehun peers over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

_Trying to help Baekhyun hyung through his complimentary medicine assignment. I can talk though._

_Baekhyun? o.o_

_Oh. Never met him… I think?_

“Who are you texting?”

“Joonmyun hyung.” Sehun takes the paper from Baekhyun, scanning the answers. His phone buzzes again and he looks back down.

_I just thought I’d say thanks for biking with me on Wednesday ^^_

“What for?”

“He started the conversation first.” Sehun defends. “He wants to say thanks for Wednesday. I think that’s it, the answers are all acceptable.”

 “It’s Monday today.” Baekhyun deadpans, just as Sehun types.

_It’s already Monday, hyung._

_I know._

“He probably just wants to talk to you.” Baekhyun prods, snatching his paper back and filing it in between the pages of his textbook.

_I was just thinking that if you enjoyed it… I’m pretty much at the Han every Wednesday and Saturday... so maybe you’d like to come again? Any time’s fine for me._

“Is he asking me out?” Sehun stares at his phone screen, before slowly reading it out to Baekhyun.

“Pretty much.” Baekhyun grins.

“Do I say no or yes?” Sehun eyes the still Online status of Joonmyun.

“Do you like him? I mean, you usually take forever to get warmed up to someone, this is kind of rare.”

Sehun falters. “No. He’s just- just Luhan hyung’s friend.”

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks up, lips sticking out as he raises his eyes skyward. Sehun ignores him, running his tongue over the back of his teeth.

_Ohmija: Sure._

_Joonmyun hyung: Cool ^^_

 

₴

 

Birthdays have never been a big thing for Sehun, not since he was ten and humored by his parents and elder brother.  Kyungsoo always remembers though, so he had received a present already, and thought that was the end of that.

Apparently not.

“Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are over there already!” Luhan whispers into his ear as he pushes him through the sea of people, the music of the club deafening as Sehun takes in his surroundings. He can feel the bass thrumming through the floor, steady and solid, the spot lights flashing into his eyes as they skate over the whole club randomly.

“Hey! Happy birthday!” Chanyeol booms over the music when they reach the table, hand rising up into the air and Sehun grins, returning the high five offered.

“So, what will the birthday boy have?” Baekhyun pretty much shouts and Jongin tosses Sehun the drink list.

“Any suggestions?” Sehun shouts back, squinting at the extensive list with daunting names.

“Screw the list.” Luhan plucks the laminated sheet out of his hand, already slipping through the crowd towards the bar.

“Oh god.” Jongin slides over Chanyeol to sit next to Sehun. “Get ready, Luhan hyung is a beast with the alcohol.”

“We’ve had our fair share of alcohol though.” Sehun leans into Jongin to hear him better.

“Doesn’t make even half of it, he’s friends with the bartender, so he gets the drinks fairly cheap. Which just means infinite times more alcohol.”

Glasses clink onto the table and Sehun turns away from the crook of Jongin’s neck to find a tall glass sitting in front of him.

“Long Island Tea!” Luhan chirps, and Sehun reaches for it, taking a sip.

He chokes, glass crashing back onto the table.

“The fuck.” That’s no tea. His throat burns, the taste unidentifiable and bitter and Sehun can feel his eyes watering.

“Damn Luhan, go easy on the boy.” Chanyeol laughs, a long arm reaching over to thump Sehun on the back.

“Always good to go hard. And you’re one to talk, you lightweight.” Luhan drains the cup easily and Sehun sips at it again, forcing the vile liquid down. The third gulp and it is better, the bitter taste actually palatable and he think he can taste oranges.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Sehun’s head snaps up, and he swallows his fourth mouthful, eyes trailing over the new arrival.

Joonmyun looks good, really good. He’s wearing a loose grey tank, the material dipping into the curve of his stomach, a blazer thrown over with black jeans, his hair tousled artfully. Sehun feels almost underdressed next to him. He tugs at the edge of his own tank, before sliding the brim of his cap a bit to the side.

“Never to worry, you’re just going to have to wait for the next round.” Baekhyun tells him cordially, unfazed by a stranger as always. “Nice to meet you just before we get trashed, I’m Baekhyun.”

Joonmyun laughs, clear over the music as he slides onto the seats, thigh pressing next to Sehun’s. “Joonmyun.”

“I don’t think Long Island is my thing, so it’s cool.” Joonmyun peeps into Sehun’s cup, before looking past it. “Nice pants. Going for the cat attacked me look?”

“I don’t think so?” Sehun stutters out.

“Looks hot in it right?” Baekhyun adds obnoxiously, knocking back the last inch in his cup. “Look at those thighs. I knew it.”

“Yup.” Joonmyun grins and Sehun is glad the club is dark because he’s convinced he’s blushing. He reflexively nudges Joonmyun, and Joonmyun chuckles.

“Come on, Joon, choose a drink, I’ll go get it.” Luhan says, getting up already.

“Hard or easy?” Joonmyun asks Sehun, just as Jongin answers for him.

“Easy.”

“Cosmo. A girl’s drink for our Jongin.” Joonmyun’s smile doesn’t falter at Jongin’s protest and Sehun snorts. “I’m not going easy after this though, bad choice.”

“Jongin.” Sehun deadpans jokingly and Jongin just rolls his eyes back in return.

“It won’t make a difference, Sehun, you’ll see.”

Sehun sees it now. Sort of.

“I hate you.” Sehun sighs, leaning against the wall as they all wait for the cab.

“Yeah?” Luhan trills, bouncing up and down in front of Sehun.

“Fuck, stop that.” Luhan looks like he’s floating in the air, and Sehun is positive it’s because the world is actually spinning.

“Didn’t Luhan tell you we don’t go easy?” Joonmyun asks, bemused as Chanyeol pukes in the corner with Baekhyun taking photos.

“You’re the evil one here, Joon.” Luhan chimes, catching Jongin as he stands up from where he was crouching by Sehun’s feet.

“Yixing’s specialty is the Crippler though, how can the birthday boy miss out.” Joonmyun sing-songs and Sehun groans at the reminder, trying to keep everything down.

“I think he dumped about every single possible liquor into the drink.” Sehun mumbles, his head starting to throb already as an alcoholic haze settles heavy in his sight.

Chanyeol stumbles back, crashing into Joonmyun’s back and Joonmyun loses balance, and his breath is suddenly hot and moist as it skates across Sehun’s collarbone.

Joonmyun actually giggles, hands settling just above Sehun’s hips. “Happy birthday, Sehun.”

“Some birthday.” Sehun breathes, Joonmyun’s hands searing hot through the thin material of his top. “How are you even functioning?”

“Tolerance, ohmija, tolerance.”

“I’m not a minor anymore though.” Sehun breathes easier when Joonmyun pulls back, but his heart is still racing. He blames it on the alcohol.

“Sehun it is then.” Joonmyun’s smile is still there.

“Taxi’s here.” Baekhyun hollers.

After a struggle on the still standing Luhan’s and Joonmyun’s part to push Chanyeol into his room back at Luhan’s place, and dropping off Joonmyun-- Sehun finally gets to fall into bed, Kyungsoo having shoved both him and Baekhyun into the shower together to get somewhat clean, he thinks he can see the brightness of Joonmyun’s smile in the dark of his dreams.

 

₴

 

Sehun plays with the tassels of Joonmyun’s bag by his side, right hand pinning his book down as he writes.

“Hey, what’s the square of 14 again? I didn’t bring my calculator.”

“196?” Sehun mumbles, distracted by the diagram of the bicuspid valves. “I think so.”

“Definitely 196. Trust Park Chanyeol the Math major.”

“Go away.” Sehun says as he draws a valve in the wrong direction. “Stop leaving your coffee machine, I’ll report you to your manager.”

Joonmyun laughs, stabbing Sehun in the forearm with a ruler.

“Joonmyun hyung, Sehun’s bullying me.” Chanyeol whines, leaning his weight on the back of the third chair by their table.

“You’re not cute, Chanyeol, Sehun’s cuter.” Joonmyun says, and Sehun can hear the grin in his voice and he looks up, embarrassment overshadowed by mirth in Chanyeol’s expense.

“Offended.” Chanyeol grins back, looking at the café’s door when the bell tinkles.

Joonmyun follows his gaze, and hums. “Well, that guy coming in has a lot of piercings.”

“Hey, Sehun, isn’t that-“ Chanyeol starts.

“Sehun!” Sehun freezes at the sound of his own name.

“Shit. Chanyeol hyung, I-”

“Sehun, not again.” Chanyeol says, mouth hanging open and eyebrows furrowed, even as he straightens up.

“Oh, you know him?” Joonmyun says as Tao makes his way over.

“Sehun, what happened to you, I couldn’t find your number but I thought you’d call back I was so worried-“ Tao’s voice is loud, echoing in the empty café.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Sehun blinks up at Tao, frowning.

“Sehun, I-“

“Sir, I’d appreciate if you don’t shout in our café.” Chanyeol says quietly, and Sehun glances at Joonmyun who just stares.

“What the- Chanyeol, what are you talking about?” Tao snaps.

“I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else?” Sehun asks, stares straight into Tao’s eyes, pulling on the same old façade.

“I don’t-“ Tao shuts up abruptly, eyes scanning Sehun’s face. He drops his gaze to the floor after a while. “Yeah. Sure.”

He spins around and leaves, and Sehun exhales shakily, sagging back into his chair.

“Sehun.” Chanyeol sighs.

“Sorry.” Sehun grabs his hand, shaking it gently. “Really.”

“This is the third time, I know, I remember, but Sehun,” Chanyeol looks at Joonmyun, who was still looking at the door after Tao. “You’re going to have to explain it again anyway.”

Chanyeol ruffles Sehun’s hair before giving a pat to Joonmyun’s shoulder and cleaning up the nearby tables.

Sehun shifts, dragging his fingers along the edge of the table as Joonmyun watches him, head tilted and thinking.

“Want to go somewhere?” Joonmyun finally asks, and Sehun nods, already sliding his pens and books into his bag.

They find themselves by the river again.

"You really like water huh." Sehun says, thinking of all the times Joonmyun has dragged him to a water body.  
  
"I love the sound of water; it's a comfortable sound, if that makes sense. My dad set up one of those water display things in the study room, so it’s something I’ve grown used to.” Joonmyun leans his weight on the railing, yawning. Sehun joins him, sliding to his side to hear him clearer. “It broke a year or two ago though, pity.”

“The Han River is a little dirty on this end though.” Sehun is surprised Joonmyun hadn’t asked him anything yet.  
  
"Water in itself doesn't get dirty, you know? It stays clean and pure, and just carries whatever sediments or dirt in it."   
  
Sehun stares at the surface of the river. He can see the soil- dirt really- floating along in the water in no particular direction. He starts, when Joonmyun’s head suddenly tips and presses into the side of his bicep, the shorter male leaning against him.

“I’m tired.” Joonmyun says simply, filling up the silence. “Jongin said you’re almost never tired and it had to be because of the sugar in the bubble tea.”

“Maybe we should get bubble tea later.” Joonmyun continues, nudging him. “You like it; I need it.”

“You’re going to have to recommend a place though, I don’t go for it often. But I think I’ve seen one place nearby the jjajangmyeon place.” Sehun relaxes a little more.

“Aren’t you cold in your short sleeves?” Joonmyun wraps an arm around Sehun’s elbow, as Sehun lifts it to rest on the railing. “Then again I get cold easily.”

“You’re always cold.” Sehun replies finally.

Joonmyun’s hand is warm, his skin is incredibly warm for someone who always feels cold and wears long sleeves no matter the weather.

“Chanyeol’s a good friend.” Joonmyun says, gently prodding Sehun in the direction he wants him to go, and he chuckles lightly. “Annoying and obnoxious at times, but a really good friend nonetheless. I’ve known him for almost as long as I’ve met you, I think.”

“The reason that boy was so upset.” Sehun says quietly, and he can feel Joonmyun’s fingers press into the crook of his elbow lightly, encouraging and patient. “I deleted my number from his phone after a few dates… and he’s not the first.”

“What for?” Joonmyun asks, and Sehun doesn’t quite know how to explain.

“He’s a Shandong boy… Qingdao, China. He’ll be going back eventually, and if he’s just going to leave there’s no point to dating him seriously.”

“You mean you want a long term relationship?”

“Or are you afraid of something else, Sehun.” It’s not a question.

“Luhan.” Sehun says, and it’s not a question either.

“He said you’re afraid, something like that.” Joonmyun shifts, but its only so that he can wick more body heat off Sehun. “I think you can love, you being afraid is pretty much proof of that, but maybe what you’re afraid of is getting hurt.”

“Yeah?” Sehun licks his lips, dry from the chilly dry air and maybe Joonmyun does have reason to be cold.

“Yeah.”

Sehun glances down at Joonmyun. He’s gazing out to the water, just waiting.

“I’ve slept around a lot you know.” Sehun knows that’s not what Joonmyun is expecting because his fingers lose a bit of their grip on him. “Gone everywhere, a little like the dirt in the water.”

There’s a bit of silence, the flowing water bubbling up in the silence.

“You’re going to be spending dinner nights with me then, from now on.”

“What?” Sehun frowns.

“No more sleeping around, no more sex, no more drinking.” Joonmyun says firmly, pulling away and shivering slightly.

Sehun blinks at the older.

“Hyung, you don’t have to do this, is Luhan hyung putting you up to this? It’s such a waste of your-“

“Nope.” Joonmyun cuts him off, winding around him to push him in the direction of the train station. “My classes end latest at six in the evenings and you only have morning classes, I checked with Chanyeol _and_ Kyungsoo.”

“Why were you checking my schedule? How do you even know Kyungsoo hyung?!”

“Small world. Okay fine, I met him at vocal class, but you didn’t need to know that.” Sehun doesn’t realise that he skipped the first question in his confusion.

“Hyung.” Sehun groans. “No.”

“Why not.” Joonmyun stops pushing him and Sehun turns to face him.

“Why would you even bother?” Sehun sighs, meeting Joonmyun’s eyes. “Don’t listen to whatever shit Luhan hyung says, he just blow things out of proportion all the time.”

“I believe him though.” Joonmyun says firmly.

“I wouldn’t.” Sehun laughs, the sound rather hollow and Sehun hates it himself. “I’ve never actually told him anything.”

“Sehun-“

“I’ve got to go, hyung.” Sehun cuts him off, hand wrapping around the shoulder strap of his bag to tug it higher. “You don’t need to drop me off, I’ll take the train.”

 

₴

 

Sehun drops his pen, forehead meeting the first paragraph on the page of his text and he presses his palms to the back of his head, muffling a groan. The café is too silent, the only noise being the clatter of metal and hard plastic as Chanyeol makes drinks for the occasional customer and the steady hum of the water heater.

It’s been exactly three days since the Friday Sehun had rejected Joonmyun’s attempt at helping him and while Sehun thought that was that, he’s been missing the soft notes that make their way from Joonmyun’s lips to Sehun’s ears.

Joonmyun sings when he’s concentrated, like it keeps him in focus. Sehun’s not sure if he’s aware of it, but it bothered Sehun at first. And now he can’t think straight without the partial silence being deafening in his ears.

Joonmyun hasn’t been coming to accompany Sehun as he has been doing for the past month- it’s a habit now, he had explained and Sehun feels sick to his stomach. He has done this enough; pushing people away and having them not come back. Sehun sits up straight, ruffling his fringe and he catches sight of the empty seat opposite him. His limbs still feel like leaden and his mind is everywhere; there’s a bitter taste on his tongue and he shoves the chair away, wrongly blaming it on his drink.

Each drop is dripping with chocolate, sinfully sweet, and it only reminds Sehun of Joonmyun again.

Sehun finishes the last inch of mocha sitting in his tumbler, getting up to ask Chanyeol for a double shot Americano.

 

₴

 

It’s a punch to the face when Joonmyun shows up at the café after disappearing for a week, books in tow and the heavy slouch of his shoulders that signals that he had once again been up late.

“I’ll have a latte this time.” Joonmyun tells Chanyeol with a weak smile, Sehun is glad he chose a seat further into the café.

“Been studying late?” Chanyeol hums as the steamer whistles. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Sehun waits for the reply.

“Yeah, assignments have been getting tougher. Plus we just had mock exams.” His words drag on the end, unusual for the clear-speaking Joonmyun and Sehun stares harder at the words printed on his textbook.

“Have you seen Sehun?” The words lose formation and they swim together as Sehun panics, getting up and sliding into the bathroom.

“Yeah, I think he’s still back there, sometimes he leaves without me knowing.”

“His books are there.” Sehun wilts and he gets out, wetting his hands first quickly.

“Hey.” Sehun says, and Joonmyun startles, turning away from the counter.

“Hey back.” Joonmyun smiles, but it falters at the edges and Sehun swallows.

“You need to sleep more.” Sehun blurts, fingering the edge of Joonmyun’s textbooks that rest on the counter.

“Ah?”

"You haven't been sleeping." Sehun points out, and Joonmyun shakes his head in denial.

"I have, it was just last night." Joonmyun says, fumbling with the straw. It escapes his hand and Sehun catches it with a sigh.

"Two hours is only a long nap, hyung."

"And I've only been missing someone." Joonmyun says testily, taking the straw from Sehun. Sehun bites his tongue, spine pulling taut as he inhales and Joonmyun looks up immediately.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Joonmyun rubs his eye lightly.

"Yeah?" Sehun watches Joonmyun slot the straw in slowly.

“Okay, so I haven’t been sleeping.” Joonmyun says. “I just have dinners pretty late nowadays.”

“You should have them earlier then.”

“It feels wrong to be eating alone so early, normally eating alone happens late at night, no?”

If it was anyone else Sehun would have snapped at the audacity that Joonmyun has shown, still pushing for that idea, but Sehun stares at Joonmyun’s sleepy face and he licks his lips.

"Have dinner with me tonight." Joonmyun says, looking up and smiling. "Trial run."

“You’re paying.” Sehun mumbles, defeated by Joonmyun’s smile and the fact, one that he will never admit to, was that he missed Joonmyun’s whole presence in his life, bright and warm even at his most tired. “I don’t even know why you’re trying so hard.”

“Because.” Joonmyun says, his smile too big for his face now. “Like you said, I have great optimism.”

 

₴

 

One trial run turns into another, and then another, until Sehun finds himself making his way to Joonmyun’s last class to wait every day.

Mondays’ Econs, Tuesdays’ Calculus, Wednesdays’ Elective Geography, Thursdays’ Econs, Fridays’ Tutorials.

Dinner with Joonmyun becomes a daily thing, sometimes with Chanyeol- only when Kyungsoo is there- or Luhan. But most of the time, they are alone together, like now.

“You’re laconic.” Joonmyun laughs, gently placing a slice of pork onto Sehun’s half eaten bowl rice.

“I thought you said I was awfully talkative the other time.”

“Can’t a person be two things at once?” Sehun meets Joonmyun’s eyes, gaze as sincere as his tone and Sehun swallows dry air before averting his eyes, scooping rice and soup into his mouth.

He chews, focusing on Joonmyun’s hands as the older mixes his bibimbap. Joonmyun reaches for the sauce and Sehun watches as his left wrist veers dangerously close to the hot edge of the pot. A rush of panic hits him and his hand shoots out, grabbing onto the delicate wrist, tugging it away.

Sehun drops his hand immediately, surprised at himself.

“You were going to burn yourself.” Sehun mumbles, arranging his scattered chopsticks and spoon back neatly onto his bowl before looking up.

“Thank you, Sehun.” Joonmyun watches the boy fidget, and he finds the corner of his lips tugging upwards.

“For what?” Sehun clenches the loose cloth of his bermudas in his free hand.

“Stopping me from getting burnt.”

“That’s nothing.” Sehun says, fingers twisting into the rough cotton.

“For having dinners with me.”

“You’re forcing me to do it.” Sehun wrinkles his nose.

Joonmyun gives him a small amused smile, as if he knew something, and he goes back to his food. Joonmyun never talked much during meals, a habit acquired from being raised in an etiquette-observing family. Sehun almost snorts at how Joonmyun dabs at his mouth with a rough tissue, lips still shining from the slightly oily food.

They’re a faint pink though, even in this cold weather and Sehun wonders how they’d feel against his own dry and chapped ones.  He wonders if those pale cheeks would flush a brighter red if Sehun did lean over to kiss him.

This is not the first time Sehun has had these thoughts.

“Sehun?” Joonmyun’s voice breaks through his thoughts, and Sehun realizes he’d been watching Joonmyun a little too closely.

Sehun gets up abruptly, ignoring Joonmyun’s startled look.

“Bathroom.” Sehun mutters, pushing past a group of chattering Japanese tourists.

Sehun flicks the tap on and off at least five times with half a minute break in between each one until a waiter knocks on the door, asking him to hurry up because other customers need the toilet too.

He exits the toilet, about to make his way back to the table when he spots Joonmyun waiting for him just off to the side.

“Shall we go? Sorry you had to wait for me to finish.” Joonmyun curls fingers into Sehun’s and tugs him to the cashier.

Sehun doesn’t even try arguing to pay this time, watching Joonmyun’s fingers part from his to pay, before they instantly, needlessly, tangle back into his.

“It’s a little early… let’s go to the CheongGyeCheon stream, it’s really pretty at night.” Joonmyun looks up at him, eyes earnest and Sehun can’t find it in him to reject the offer.

Sehun doesn’t know how Joonmyun does it, but he gets lost in Joonmyun’s rhythm every time.

He gets a face full of thankfully clean water the moment they reach the start of the stream, and he hears Joonmyun’s laughter ringing in his ears before he sees the wide grin and dark eyes twinkling under the dim glow of the street lamps. He growls, amusement bubbling in his throat when Joonmyun’s eyes widen in fear.

Joonmyun is the first to start running, and Sehun follows, chasing him over the stepping stones. Sehun’s legs are still longer, so when they reach the mini bridge, he cuts Joonmyun off, pinning him between the railing and Sehun himself.

“Got you.” Sehun breathes. His breath catches midway through the next inhale when Joonmyun doesn’t move, his eyes wide.

Up this close Joonmyun’s skin is truly porcelain and the set around his eyes and lips only speaks of kindness and determination. He wonders if Joonmyun can read the names of the countless people that has touched Sehun on the white paper of his skin. He wants to move but can’t and Joonmyun doesn’t seem to be able to either.

His thoughts leave him when Joonmyun finally scowls, pouting. Joonmyun pokes him in the side, complaining.

“Not fair at all!”

“Ow, ow, and ow it’s not my fault that you’re shorter than me!” Sehun groans, grabbing onto his hands.

“At least I’m better looking than you.” Joonmyun grins and Sehun’s jaw drops.

Joonmyun takes the opportunity to pull him towards a random old couple sitting by the benches, and Sehun stumbles after him.

“I’m the one that’s handsome here!” Sehun corrects him as they make their way over.

“You wait.” Joonmyun turns, tracking backwards, smile confident.

The couple looks up patiently at them and Joonmyun bows, pulling Sehun down with him.

“Excuse me, but could you choose who the one that’s better looking is?” Joonmyun chirps and Sehun resists the urge to roll his eyes.

It takes a whole minute of Joonmyun holding Sehun still as he shuffles his feet before the lady smiles and points to Joonmyun.

“I think we both agree it’s you, young man.” Sehun finds the world flying upwards as Joonmyun presses a strong hand on the nape of his neck before he can react and then he’s dragged away, Joonmyun’s ‘thank you!’ echoing behind them.

“I told you!” Joonmyun teases, hand resting in the crook of Sehun’s elbow.

“I still think I’m better looking.” Joonmyun coos at him, earning a swat from Sehun.

“I’ll buy you ice cream, sore loser.” Joonmyun comforts, lips mirroring the crescent curve of his eyes, and Sehun doesn’t resist the smile that paints itself on his face.

“We just finished winter.”

“Be a little more fun, Oh Sehun.”

“Chocolate.”

“I’m more of a vanilla person though.” Joonmyun muses and Sehun narrows his eyes at him.

“I’m joking.” Joonmyun winks at him, cheesy and very inappropriate but Sehun snorts anyway, before he whines at Joonmyun’s next comment.

“I actually prefer caramel.”

Joonmyun purses his lips at Sehun’s distraught face, before sliding his hand further forward to hook his arm into Sehun’s.

“We’ll get two scoops then. Brat.”

 

₴

 

“This is me.” Sehun says when they reach the third house on the row of terraces, pulling out keys to unlock the gate.

“Hm,” Joonmyun peers up at the terrace house. “You live with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo right?”

“The only way we could afford this place really.”

“They were nice people, the last I talked to them.” Joonmyun doesn’t let go of Sehun’s hand.

“They’re as short as you, of course you’d get along well.” Sehun says, detangling his fingers from Joonmyun’s to key in the door code.

“Brat.”

Sehun looks away from the locks to Joonmyun when Joonmyun goes uncharacteristically silent, quirking an eyebrow at him. Sehun watches as Joonmyun hesitates, lips parting and closing. Sehun huffs, watching his breath curl in grey wisps in front of Joonmyun.

“I know I’m really handsome but you don’t have to star-“

He breaks off when Joonmyun’s hand uses his shoulder as leverage and all he feels are cold sticky lips pressing to his cheek before Joonmyun pulls away, cheeks redder than it was just seconds ago.

“Yeah.” Joonmyun admits, and then he’s gone, the gate clanging shut behind him.

He stumbles into the house, kicking off his shoes and tossing his sling onto the couch before crashing into the bedroom.

“How was the da- Shit, who killed your cat?” Baekhyun gapes as Sehun buries his face into Kyungsoo’s pillow, groaning.

“Sehun doesn’t own a cat.” Kyungsoo reminds him, the same time Sehun chokes out an “I don’t have a cat.”

“You know what I mean, Oh Sehun, you look like…meh.” Baekhyun shrugs, earning an eraser to the face from Kyungsoo.

“I think I like someone” Sehun manages, although the words choke him, throat dry from caramel ice cream.

“What?” Baekhyun crawls over, patting Sehun on the butt repeatedly.

“I like someone.” Sehun mutters, turning over.

“Bet it’s that Joonmyun.”

“Fuck you.” Sehun says, covering his face with both palms.

“Ding ding.” Kyungsoo says drily, narrowing his eyes at Baekhyun.

“I rather Kris fuck me, thanks for the offer though.” Baekhyun says, ignoring Kyungsoo.

“He kissed me.”

“What?” Kyungsoo pulls his hands away, and Sehun looks back into his wide eyes.

“On the lips?” Baekhyun grins and Sehun resists the urge to punch him.

“No.”

“Oh cheek huh. Talk about vanilla.” Baekhyun sighs.

“As vanilla as your sex life- oh wait, you don’t have one.” Sehun shoots back.

“Fuck you.”

“Will you two stop it?” Kyungsoo snaps.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun sighs again, and Sehun shrugs the best he can. “It’s not really that bad to like someone though, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun doesn’t quite know what to reply, so he does that only thing he does when Kyungsoo can’t save him: he calls Luhan.

 

₴

 

Sehun learns that whatever walls he had built, what he thought had still existed had long been knocked into rubble the moment Joonmyun stepped in.

Sehun realises that he had long fallen for Joonmyun’s charms, his bright smile and gentle eyes and emanated warmth that reaches Sehun triple fold with every feather light press of Joonmyun’s fingers into his skin.

Sehun knows that he is in too deep.

What scares Sehun the most is that he thinks he doesn’t mind.

 

₴

 

“Please let me hide.”

“No.”

“Hyung!” Sehun hisses.

“You are not doing this again, I swear to god, Oh Sehun, Joonmyun hyung is the one person you’ve been going out with that I actually approve of. Even Tao was kind of sketchy with all his piercings.”

“Stop using my full name, all of you! We were not going out!” Sehun whines quietly, refusing to move out of the kitchen.

“Fine, testing waters, shit like that.” Chanyeol glares, an achievement because Chanyeol rarely gets irritated.

“Chanyeol, you here?” Sehun claps a hand over his eyes at Joonmyun’s voice, and he can tell by the drag of the consonants that Joonmyun is sleepy today, again.

“He’s been studying overnight again.” Sehun murmurs, earning a raised brow from Chanyeol. “His voice gets like that when he lacks sleep.”

“Yeah! Sehun is here too! He’s just helping me shift some stock!” Chanyeol calls back, eyes pinned on Sehun. “One second!”

“Hyung!” Sehun’s eyes snap open, horrified.

“He kissed you on the cheek Sehun, did you like it or not?!”

“Oh, okay!”

“He sounds happier just by hearing that you’re here, Jesus Christ, Sehun, you’re even able to read his physical state by the sound of his voice.”

“You know the answer to that already!” Sehun growls. “You came with Luhan hyung last night.”

“Grow up, Sehun.” Chanyeol shoves him out the door with his bag, and Sehun stumbles out, Chanyeol following right behind. “Wait a bit more, kay, hyung? Need to get out more beans.”

Chanyeol disappears behind the door again, and Sehun panics.

“Hey.” Joonmyun says, looking up with a smile.

“Hey.” Sehun mumbles, making his way out from the back of the counter.

“Sorry for not texting at all the whole day, I’ve been a little busy with some project work, teammates are useless as usual.” Joonmyun sighs, grabbing onto Sehun’s hand and pulling him closer.

Sehun swallows, eyes tracing the dark circles that have reappeared under Joonmyun’s eyes.

“Look, about the last night…” Joonmyun starts, eyebrows furrowing as he notes how stiff Sehun is, letting go of his hand.

_Grow up, Sehun._

“It’s okay.” Sehun garbles out, desperate. “I- it…it’s okay, you shouldn’t have-“

“Run off?” Joonmyun finishes for him, turning his phone around repeatedly in his right hand, his left that had let go of Sehun curling around the edge of the counter tightly.

Sehun nods, lips dry.

“I know how you feel about relationships; I just… couldn’t help myself. I figured you needed some time to think about it.” Joonmyun tugs on his sleeve, making Sehun look up from dark grain of the counter.

“I’m serious, Sehun. I like you a lot,” Joonmyun laughs softly. “A little too much. It’s unhealthy to see the word “April” and think of you, to see bikes and wonder if that particular one would fit you better because you’re growing way too tall for your current one; see almost everything and think of you.”

“I-“ The words are stuck in Sehun’s throat and Joonmyun shakes his head.

“I don’t need you to reciprocate those words now, I’m never going to force that on you,” Joonmyun sucks in a breath, and this time it is him that’s not looking the other in the eye. “But at least… I don’t know if I’ve been reading the signs wrong… I just-“

Joonmyun frowns at his own incoherency, eyes snapping to Sehun’s.

“Do you like me?”

Sehun doesn’t need to think before he finds himself nodding, the question a familiar one that he has asked himself too many times. He hears the clatter of Joonmyun’s phone landing on the counter before he feels the edge of it hitting his hips too hard.

Joonmyun’s soft and warm in his usual sweaters and his arms are a comfortable circle around his waist.

“God, I’ve wanted to do this for a while.” Joonmyun mumbles into the fabric of Sehun’s jacket. “Is this okay too?”

“Yeah.” Sehun breathes, one hand coming to press against the small of Joonmyun’s back and the other sliding across Joonmyun’s shoulders to curl around the opposite shoulder.

“Talk about finally.” Chanyeol’s voice booms behind Sehun and Joonmyun sighs, letting go of Sehun. Sehun drops his arms, fingers skating across the curve of Joonmyun’s neck as he turns around.

“Couldn’t you have picked a better time, Chanyeol?” Joonmyun scowls for once, and Sehun can’t stop the smile that molds itself onto his lips.

“No tact, that’s why he’ll never get Kyungsoo hyung.” Sehun adds.

“I’ll forgive you for saying that.” Chanyeol grins as Joonmyun rummages in his bag for his wallet.

Good job, he mouths, reaching over to ruffle Sehun’s hair.

“Stop ruffling my hair.” Sehun grumbles, feeling his cheeks heat. “What is it with you guys and my hair?”

“Sehun’s hair?” Joonmyun asks curiously, pulling out his wallet.

“They ruffle my hair all the time, it’s annoying.”

“I’ll try not to try.” The corner of Joonmyun’s lips rise higher as he steps closer to Sehun to look at the menu. “I’ll have a latte this time, Chanyeol, maybe add a shot? I need the caffeine.”

 

₴

 

Sehun sighs in relief when he sees the cafe sign come into view, slowing down and running a thin hand though his wind-tousled hair.  
  
He stops right at the door, waving at Chanyeol who spots him first, taking deeper breathes to steady his breathing. So maybe he shouldn’t have run over.  
  
"The usual?" Chanyeol asks, already flicking the boiler on.  
  
Sehun nods, not trusting his voice just yet and he rounds the counter to locate Joonmyun.  
  
He moistens his lips, tapping the chair in front of Joonmyun to get his attention.  
  
"Hey." Joonmyun gives him a lazy smile, yawning immediately after.  
  
"Hey." Sehun breathes, voice coming out short.  
  
"Did you rush over?" Joonmyun asks, tilting his head to the side as he takes in Sehun.  
  
"No." Sehun says too quickly, sliding into his seat.  
  
"Okay." Joonmyun gestures for Sehun to lean over.  
  
Sehun complies, and Joonmyun starts patting down his hair gently, and tugs at his collar.  
  
"Ah you don't hav-" Sehun shuts up when Joonmyun shushes him.  
  
"Here you go." Joonmyun leans back in his seat and Sehun mirrors him slowly, fiddling with the ends of his fringe.  
  
"Thanks." Sehun mumbles. "Have you been sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah." Joonmyun replies almost instantly and Sehun huffs.  
  
"Liar."   
  
"I was just informing you I was here, and I did say you didn't have to come." Joonmyun says, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"I just..." Sehun trails off. He had been on the bed rejecting Jongin's invites for a round of Starcraft when Joonmyun texted.   
  
"It's okay with me though." Joonmyun says, head bending down again.  
  
"I didn't know you liked try-hards, hyung," Chanyeol pops out of nowhere as per usual, teeth showing wide.  
  
"Wait till I tell Kyungsoo hyung." Sehun growls, snatching his tea mug away as humanely possible without spilling the hot liquid.   
  
"You mean Chanyeol really does like Kyungsoo?" Joonmyun looks up.  
  
Chanyeol collapses into the third seat.   
  
"Shush!"   
  
"Good eye Chanyeol." Joonmyun nods. "He's pretty cute."   
  
"Right!?" Chanyeol sits up straighter. "I mean maybe it's because he's shorter and oh- those eyes."   
  
"I think it's his smile, but the eyes are a good point too." Joonmyun muses, amused.  
  
Sehun blinks at Joonmyun, who meets his eye.  
  
"Hyung is cute?" Sehun drags his teeth across his bottom lip.  
  
"Have you seen him excited during vocal?" Joonmyun shakes his head with an entirely too fond smile. "He's like Jongin with dance, just a hell lot cuter."  
  
"I want to see." Chanyeol sighs, slumping on the table. Sehun scowls and picks up Joonmyun's mechanical pencil, stabbing at Chanyeol's hands that went past the table's width.   
  
"He becomes really charismatic." Joonmyun continues, twirling his pen in his hand.  
  
"Bathroom." Sehun stands.  
  
"Mhm." Joonmyun affirms, turning back to Chanyeol.  
  
Sehun stares at himself in the mirror, tall, thin, half-moon eyes. He looks away, washing his hands before going back out.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Sehun startles, head turning to stare down at Chanyeol who was now sprawled on a little more than half the table.  
  
"What?" Sehun flushes. Fuck Chanyeol and his sensitivity.  
  
"I mean, Joonmyun hyung is pretty much swooning over Kyungsoo with me here.”  
  
"I am?" Joonmyun comments.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm not jealous." Sehun frowns at the way his voice came out.  
  
"Ooh." Chanyeol snorts, stepping on Sehun's foot.  
  
"At least hyung likes me." Sehun barely resists the urge to slap a hand over his own mouth.  
  
Chanyeol splutters, and Joonmyun whips his paper away in time.  
  
"If you stop spitting on my work, maybe I'll put in a good word for you, Chanyeol." Joonmyun scolds, shooting a smile at Sehun, completely aware of what he had just said.  
  
Sehun averts his eyes, pushing his fringe down against his forehead, rubbing the ends between his fingers.  
  
"The two of you-" Chanyeol cuts off when Sehun pushes him off his side of the table without looking.  
  
Chanyeol whacks him on the shoulder from his sprawled position on the floor just as a customer walks in and he springs up, greeting the arrival loudly.   
  
Sehun ends up sitting there the whole time as Joonmyun finishes his essay; texting Jongin apologies, quarrelling with Chanyeol and definitely not secretly watching Joonmyun.

 

₴

 

Sehun dives for his phone that was blaring out the most obnoxious alarm Sehun could find online as a pillow sails over his head.  
  
"Hyung! Really?" Sehun groans, swiping at the screen and missing the tab four times before the alarm finally shuts up.  
  
"The hell did you set your alarm this early, your alarm is usually at nine in the morning. Perfect for my class." Baekhyun grumbles, voice barely audible under the duvet.  
  
Kyungsoo just shifts under his blanket, turning to his side. Sehun is glad that at least one of them was a heavy sleeper, or he'd be dealing with twice the drama at seven in the morning.  
  
"I have to be up extra early today." Sehun whispers to Baekhyun, unplugging his phone and setting it onto his dresser as he grabs the clothes he set out last night.  
  
"Whatever, leave the lights off at least."  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes, going to the shower to wash up and get dressed.  
  
He tugs on the fitted collared shirt before shrugging on the slightly looser cardigan. He pulls the hems together over his skinny jeans, pleased with how the outfit had come together. He runs a gel coated hand through his hair roughly, lazy to do anything else as he opens the bathroom door, blinking when it narrowly misses Baekhyun's face.  
  
Baekhyun removes his hand from the door edge, muttering something about hapkido before looking Sehun over.  
  
"Someone's dressed up." His right eyebrow disappears into his fringe.  
  
"Weren't you sleeping?" Sehun pushes past him, hearing him pad along behind.  
  
"I can't sleep once I'm woken, idiot." Baekhyun yawns, drawing a knuckle over his eyes. "Don't avoid the question."  
  
"It's the twenty-second of May." Sehun informs him, stuffing his wallet and phone into one of the bags hanging on the hooks.  
  
"That's my bag!" Baekhyun says, fingers curling around the strap as Sehun lifts it off.  
  
"You used mine last week." Sehun glances at Baekhyun as the drawer drags open noisily and he picks up the wrapped box, sliding it in to the bag as well.  
  
"Someone's birthday?" Baekhyun peers into the bag. He lines a finger along the side of the box, humming. "It's a big present."  
  
"Heavy too." Sehun chuckles quietly.  
  
Baekhyun studies the gentle gradient of his smile, knowing instantly.  
  
"Hm." Baekhyun pulls back, lips pursed. "Let me guess, Joonmyun hyung."   
  
Silence is his answer as Sehun's pale skin betrays him, faint pink visible through the white translucency.  
  
"It's fine to care, you know. To want to please him." Baekhyun pokes Sehun in the shoulder with a finger.   
  
"Not quite..."   
  
"Used to it?" Baekhyun finishes, reaching up to rearrange a stray strand of hair.

“He tries so hard for me, hyung.” Sehun deflates, sinking onto the desk chair.

“That’s good right? I mean, Kris bends to my will a lot-“  
  
"It's like I want to give him everything for him to be happy with someone like me." Sehun interrupts, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Give?"   
  
Sehun pauses.  
  
"Other than material things, you know?"  
  
"Your body?"   
  
"Hyung!" Sehun hisses, immediately looking over at Kyungsoo who remained asleep.  
  
"I get-h e-t." Baekhyun has a palm pressed over his lips, shoulders shaking as he laughs at his own joke. "Run along for your date. I won’t be home early tonight by the way.”

Sehun stands at the bus stop, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he glances around.  
  
He can feel the present roll over in his bag and he freezes, hand already reaching around to steady it back up right.  
  
His phone rings just then, and he pulls the bag to the front, hand brushing against the wrapped box one more time just in case before grabbing his phone.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Sehun~" Sehun laughs at the chirpy tone, hand immediately coming up to cover his mouth when the others waiting by the same bus stop look over at him.  
  
"Hey hyung." Sehun says quietly, glancing at them again. "Where are you?"   
  
Sehun squints at the incoming bus, stepping back and turning to glance at the number board to figure out if it was Joonmyun's bus.  
  
"Here!" Sehun drops his hand, amused.  
  
"Here? I see your bus but I don't think you got off." Sehun turns around, seeing the bus door close and rumble off with the rest of the people that were previously waiting for it.  
  
"Turn around." Sehun spins around again and there's Joonmyun, grinning at him, phone pinned to the ear.  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes, ending the call and Joonmyun just peers up at him and god he looks so small in that huge sweater.

“Do I get a present?” Joonmyun asks, stepping closer and Sehun nods.

“Yea-“He gets cut off when Joonmyun leans up to kiss him on the cheek yet once again.

Joonmyun licks his lips, shy but proud.

“I was thinking of doing that the whole bus ride here.” Joonmyun confesses, and Sehun stares at him, still frozen.

“That’s okay right?” Joonmyun asks, but he backs off a little and Sehun finds himself reaching out a hand and pulling Joonmyun back close, shaking his head.

“Don’t run- I- of course it’s okay,” Sehun manages. “I was just thinking of something else.”

“Oh.” Sehun rubs his palm over the spot Joonmyun had kissed and he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing.

"Thank you." Joonmyun says simply.  
  
"What?" Sehun asks, Joonmyun shaking his head immediately, his smile curving in a little tighter, as if to hide all his thoughts.

"Shall we go?" Joonmyun asks, and Sehun nods, the left corner of his lips threatening to curve up almost high enough on his cheek to meet the spot Joonmyun kissed.  
  
"Where are we going again?" Sehun questions.  
  
"It's my choice right?" Joonmyun's hand tugs on his elbow, letting go to adjust his jacket as he starts walking. Sehun licks his lips, taking a breath before he jogs to catch up, and his own hand reaches out to slide into Joonmyun's.  
  
He does not look at Joonmyun, feeling their fingers entangle. Joonmyun just laughs, pulling him close enough for their shoulders to bump and close enough for Sehun to lean down and break through any existing personal space Joonmyun has.

Joonmyun squeezes his hand, and Sehun finally looks, and Joonmyun is smiling, and he looks silly.

“You look silly smiling like that, hyung.” Sehun mumbles and Joonmyun wrinkles his nose, shaking Sehun’s arm wildly by their connected hands.

“It’s my birthday you know.” He pouts, almost whiny.

“You stole a kiss already.” Sehun points out. “And if that was all you wanted I wouldn’t have gotten you the- oh.”

“You got me something?”

Sehun groans.

“You aren’t supposed to know yet.”

“Okay.” Joonmyun shrugs, cooperative. “Turn, turn left.”

“This is a condominium.” Sehun states quite obviously, staring at the tall building in front of them.

“It’s my home.” Joonmyun replies brightly, pressing his wallet to the scanner and it beeps, the gate swinging open to let them through.

“We are going to spend the whole day in your house? And wasn’t the other place your house?”

“You mean your birthday?” Joonmyun hits the eleventh button in the elevator. “That was my parents; they lent me this apartment so I won’t have to travel so far for college.”

“Lucky.” Sehun lifts his hand to run a hand through his hair, stopping when he lifts Joonmyun’s hand along with his.

“Here.” Joonmyun lets go, and Sehun tugs on the edge of his fringe, contemplating the thought of being alone in a place with just Joonmyun.

“You live pretty far, the last time I followed you to your house…” Joonmyun says, the elevator door sliding open.

“I really shouldn’t have let you walk me home then, it’s so far from yours.” Sehun says distractedly, fingers feeling fuzzy and he rubs them together.

“You could…” Joonmyun stops himself, shaking his head. “Nevermind.”

“Yeah.” Sehun exhales, still distracted and edgy even as Joommyun unlocks the front door.

It’s incredibly Joonmyun, the interior design and scent and everything, simple but still striking.

“Well?” Joonmyun asks, leading Sehun to the living room.

“I like it.”

“Really?” Joonmyun sits on the edge of the sofa, fingers pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his wrist as he switches on the aircon.

“Yeah.” Sehun breathes, uncomfortable.

“Are you uncomfortable with this, we could go somewhere else, I just thought-“

“No!” Sehun snaps his mouth shut, eyes wide. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my-“

“Are you sure, Sehun?” Joonmyun stands, eyebrows furrowed and his smile is gone and Sehun wants to step on his own foot.

“Yeah, I just…” Joonmyun is just standing in front of him now, and Sehun shifts his gaze away. “It’s just that normally when I’m in someone’s home it’s really only for…”

“I know.” Joonmyun says softly, and Sehun’s eyes snap to Joonmyun’s in surprise. “We’ll take it slow.”

He has the smallest of smiles back on his lips and his fingers brush the inside of Sehun’s wrist fleetingly as he passes Sehun to go to the connecting kitchen.

"I've already cooked, so we don't have to worry about food." Joonmyun bustles around, pressing buttons in the kitchen. The beeps and soft clangs as Joonmyun finishes off the last minute prep chase away the previous atmosphere, and Sehun exhales slowly.  
  
"Oh." Sehun pads across to the counter, hands pressing into the edge of it.  
  
"That's your surname yes." Sehun blinks and Joonmyun chuckles, coming over to pull him away and into the living room, his bag stolen away and placed into Joonmyun’s lap. “Are you going to give me your present?”

“Ye-yeah?” Sehun watches as Joonmyun unzips the bag, licking his lips when Joonmyun’s eyes widen at the size of the present.

“Oh wow.” Joonmyun murmurs, pulling it out and carefully placing it on the coffee table to unwrap.

He unfolds the wrapping paper carefully, and when he pulls off the last strip of tape, the paper falls away to reveal the transparent packaging, and Joonmyun immediately knows what it is.

“Sehun-“

“You said yours broke a couple years ago.” Sehun fills in, stepping closer and licking his lips again.

“I didn’t know you remembered.” Joonmyun lifts the cover, settling the glass ball safely onto the carpet before lifting out the water fountain.

“I thought of you when I saw it.” Sehun admits, having thought of their secret little lake and waterfall spot and their cycles along the Han. “Today just happens to be an appropriate time to give it to you.”

“It’s gorgeous.” It honestly is, even in Sehun’s opinion, but they may be both biased, because the water fountain’s design is exactly like the waterfall that they sit by every Wednesday after their rides. The walls curve towards the centre gently as water falls down the levels, and the glass ball sits right at the top, meant to be spinning once the water gets flowing.

“It’s a lot like our waterfall.” Joonmyun says, pulling Sehun out of his thoughts.

“I know.” Sehun hides the little fizzle in his heart at Joonmyun’s choice of words. “Minus the ball.”

“So now we have two little waterfalls.” Joonmyun hums happily, lifting it and placing it onto the leftmost side of the TV table, plugging the pump in and he runs to get water. Sehun bends over adjacent to Joonmyun, holding the ball first to let the water run before dropping it down gently and giving it a little tap so that it starts to spin.

“There.” Joonmyun coos, and he looks up, forehead brushing past Sehun’s chin.

“I’m glad you like it.” Sehun murmurs, pleased and relieved.

“I love it.” Joonmyun leans up, pausing just barely before his lips press gently to Sehun’s cheek again. “Back to plans.”  
  
"I was just thinking because we already had your birthday just last month, I wanted something a little quieter for me." Joonmyun explains, adjusting pillows and dumping out a thick duvet from the cupboards onto the sofa.  
  
He pulls a lever by the side of the sofa and the sofa collapses to form a sort of bed, the back frame still standing.   
  
"You seem to have planned everything out already." Sehun shifts, running a hand along the cotton cover.  
  
"Of course." Joonmyun presses his hands to his knees, rising up into Sehun's eye level. "They always say birthdays have to be perfect, but it's really only perfect when you get to choose what you want to do... And when you're with the person you love of course."  
  
Then he is gone again, this time only seven steps away, choosing a DVD. Sehun drops onto the sofa bed, just watching Joonmyun, taking in his words. Sehun sinks into the soft material, watching Joonmyun draw the curtains shut and the whole apartment falls into darkness.  
  
Sehun raises a hand in front of himself, hand settling mid-air just barely above shoulder height and he feels unsettled, fingers pushing away empty air as he drops it.  
  
"What you said." Sehun says instantly, the moment Joonmyun joins him and pushes him to lean back against the sofa.  
  
Joonmyun kneels by Sehun's now outstretched legs, remote in hand. "Yes?"  
  
"You..." Sehun finds the air is hard to swallow suddenly.  
  
"I love you. I know it’s…for you- I just love you." Joonmyun's voice is endearingly nervous. Sehun finds himself reaching out a hand again and that uncomfortably empty space is filled again in that instant.  
  
Joonmyun is pressed into his chest, remote control dropping by Sehun's hip.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Sehun says, the words choke him even though they come out clear.  
  
"Thank you." Joonmyun says into the thin skin stretched over Sehun's collarbone, and Sehun asks again.  
  
"Why do you keep saying thank you?"   
  
"Because you're trying so hard." Sehun flinches when Joonmyun kisses his collarbone then relaxing when the second one comes. "So hard just for me."  
  
Sehun's arms loosen around Joonmyun's waist and Joonmyun leans back just barely.  
  
"I like it; I like that it means I'm special enough, that I'm not just another fling for you; that you trust me."  
  
Joonmyun's smile is blinding in the dimness cast over his apartment and Sehun wants to cover that smile with his own that he can feel has crept onto his own face. He realises, as that thought slides in, when Joonmyun leans in to kiss him on the cheek yet again, they have never actually _kissed_.  
  
"Shall we watch the movie now?" He asks instead, and he runs an idle finger along Joonmyun's jawline, gentle and experimental. He feels the muscles there flex as Joonmyun swallows, and he sees a flash of something in Joonmyun's eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Joonmyun's gaze finally trails up to meet his eyes. Joonmyun flops down between Sehun’s legs, fitting neatly under Sehun's arm. It never fails to amaze Sehun how nicely Joonmyun lines up against him, and Sehun slowly rests his chin on his shoulder. Joonmyun rubs circles on the top of his hand when he does that, tipping his head to the side so that their cheeks press together lightly.

“For your information, I don’t cry when I watch romantic soaps.” Joonmyun says, bottom lip sliding out determinedly as he covers both of them with the thick blanket.

Sehun picks up the control, hiding a smile by scanning the buttons before clicking play.  
  
It's a typical soap but Joonmyun gets teary eyed anyway and Sehun stifles a laugh when he notices.  
  
Joonmyun hits him on the arm, sniffling and Sehun laughs louder, the arm he has still wrapped around him naturally pulling Joonmyun closer to his chest. Joonmyun huffs, burying his face into Sehun’s shoulder, left leg drawing up to press heavy on Sehun’s right knee and Sehun’s heart stutters.  
  
"At least I have a heart." His words skim across the stretch of Sehun’s neck.  
  
"A big soft one." The words roll of his tongue easily and there’s a pause. Sehun's fingers tentatively dance on the side of Joonmyun's neck.  
  
"Just for you." Joonmyun finally says, clear as crystal even as his skin under Sehun's fingers flame.

 

₴

 

Sehun breathes in slowly, trying to stay quiet as Joonmyun shifts in his arms, the duvet over them sliding a little further off their shoulders.

There is no burning heat or sharp fire crawling under his skin to set him ablaze here, nothing to urge him to seek completion.

This is warm.

Joonmyun mumbles a little in his sleep, unconsciously sliding closer and Sehun shuts his eyes, and everything comes to him in stronger waves.

Joonmyun’s scent is made of his body wash and simple warmth, indescribable and the best Sehun can compare it to be warmed milk and vanilla. Sehun’s favourite.

He’s soft; the smooth slide of his ankles against Sehun’s shins, the barely rough brush of his hair under Sehun’s chin, the curve of his back melding with Sehun’s chest.

Joonmyun is curled into Sehun, sleeping peacefully but Sehun feels like every nerve ending is buzzing for him, absorbing every minute shift in pressure, temperature, scent, movement.

There is cotton, polyester, and wool separating Joonmyun from Sehun by less than a centimeter. Joonmyun and Sehun are in bed; wrapped up in one another; they are clothed, and Sehun has never been in bed with another person this way.

They didn’t have sex.

Joonmyun told Sehun he could come over anytime. He had even said, with a bashful smile, that if Sehun wanted him to sleep so much he could stay overnight anytime and make sure he did, and Sehun had accepted the offer, too flustered to say no.

Joonmyun had pushed Sehun onto the bed and pulled the blanket over them as he slid into Sehun’s arms, sighing as if Sehun was his greatest source of relief. He planted aimless kisses along Sehun’s collarbone, slow and soft enough to make Sehun shiver before he was too drowsy to move, only turning over easily in the wide circle of Sehun’s arms.

Sehun had found the courage to kiss the crown of Joonmyun’s head and Joonmyun only laughed sleepily, reaching over to pull Sehun’s lost hand from his waist over himself, threading their fingers together before he brought their entwined fingers rest by his chest.

For Sehun, this is new, comfortable and because of Joonmyun, it’s just about perfect.

 

₴

 

Joonmyun watches as Sehun settles down on the grass, and gives the boy a small smile when he receives a questioning look.

“For you.” Joonmyun makes him close his eyes and he chuckles as Sehun claps hands over his own eyes. The evening sun that glitters over their waterfall is strong enough that it seeps past his eyelids. Sehun can feel the soft earth sink a little as Joonmyun kneels in front of him. Joonmyun gently runs his fingers through the boy’s hair, lips curving as he digs in his pocket for the chain. He slips it over Sehun’s head, fingers holding it up where Sehun’s hands still cover his eyes.

“Hands down now.” Joonmyun lets go of the chain the exact same time Sehun pulls his hands down, eyes fluttering open. The ring bounces once against Sehun’s chest before hanging there, swaying gently and Sehun lifts it to his widened eyes.

“Do you like it?” Joonmyun presses a hand to his own shirt, feeling the silver press through the cotton.

“Do you...?” Sehun glances at Joonmyun’s hand and he reaches out with his other, and Joonmyun shivers when Sehun’s finger tips brush his skin lightly as he pulls the chain out of the shirt.

“I know it’s mushy but I just wanted something to… remind you that I’m here.” The chain is long, and the ring swings a couple of inches below the collarbone. “It’s not a sign of possessiveness or anything. I just- I mean.”

Joonmyun feels his cheeks heat as the words leave his mouth. He watches Sehun’s hands, where he has pressed the two rings together-- a perfect match where the nooks slide together to form a thicker band. He drops the rings, palms rising to press against Joonmyun’s heated cheeks and Joonmyun’s gaze follows those hands up. Sehun smiles and Joonmyun loves that smile, so genuine and made of spun sugar, delicate and rare to see.

“For the record, hyung,” Sehun whispers, when Joonmyun slots himself between Sehun’s legs, back pressing to the taller boy’s chest. Joonmyun hums, fingers playing with his own ring and tucking his head under Sehun’s chin. Sehun wraps his arms around Joonmyun, splaying his hands over Joonmyun’s tummy and he tips his head to the side, whispering into Joonmyun’s ear.

“I don’t think I mind being owned by you.”

Joonmyun smacks Sehun right on the hand, giggling sleepily as the sound of water and the exertion of the usual long bike ride sinks into him. He sighs when Sehun learns he can plant feather light kisses along Joonmyun’s neck and arch of his shoulders from his current position.

“I love you.” Joonmyun breathes shakily, as Sehun’s breath fans over his nape. He turns, pulling the necklace’s chain between two fingers.

“Yeah.” Sehun replies, eyes drowning in guilt and Joonmyun shakes his head, laying a kiss in the hollow of Sehun’s neck.

 

₴

 

The deal breaker is when Sehun sees Joonmyun anything but sure for the first time.  
  
Joonmyun bounces on the balls of his feet, looking up nervously at the sky.  
  
It's cloudy and especially dark for a summer's evening, and Joonmyun flicks open his phone, scanning the weather reports.  
  
"And I was hoping we could visit the lake." Joonmyun sighs, leaning against the wall of the Social Sciences building, feeling the rough edges of the bricks past his jacket and shirt.  
  
"Hey." Joonmyun looks up from his phone, taking in the person in front of him. He's foreign, and Joonmyun blinks at the startling emerald of his eyes.  
  
"Hi?" Joonmyun smiles cordially, straightening up.  
  
"Alone?" The person's smile grows wider and he steps closer.  
  
"Well, no one's around FASS at this time, but I'm waiting for someone." Joonmyun fills. "You too? You don't look like a student here but your Korean is really good."  
  
"Ah yeah, I'm not a student." Joonmyun bites his lip, leaning back against the wall when the person visibly scans him.  
  
"Oh..." Joonmyun's feet slide slowly to the right, and the guy plants a hand by his right shoulder. "I'm sorry, you're a little too close-"  
  
"You're a pretty one." The guy breathes and Joonmyun sucks in a breath, moving to the left instead and is stopped by the male's left. He feels cold sweat break out along his hair line and he gnaws on his bottom lip, "Interested in guys by any chance?"  
  
Joonmyun's hand trembles as he lifts it to push his fringe away from his eyes, looking away. "I'm not interested, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh come on... All you Koreans are always interested in the whites, you mean you don't want this? I want you."  
  
Joonmyun keeps his eyes firmly planted to the guy's shoes, Adam's apple bobbing.   
  
"Hmmm?" Joonmyun flinches, the foreigner's breath spreading like a sick fog over his cheek. "Oh don't be scared, I know I'm a little tall. Just be good and I won't hurt you."  
  
"I'm sorry, I really- just please let me leave." Joonmyun breathes out, pushing at the guy's shoulders with both hands. Firm vices settle around his wrists instantly and his shoes scuff against the ground as he's dragged forward.  
  
"Let go of me!" Joonmyun strains to pull out the grip, feeling his skin burn as it twists under the tight hold. The guy hisses when Joonmyun lashes out with his foot, and he pushes Joonmyun against the wall.  
  
"And I was planning to be nice. Homophobic racist freak." The guy snarls, and Joonmyun ducks away, eyes snapping shut as he feels his eyes water and throat tighten.  
  
"Fuck off." Joonmyun feels cools air encircle the inflamed skin of his wrists before he hears his voice and feels a familiar back press into his front.  
  
"Sehun." Joonmyun gasps, unable to see over his broad shoulders.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Joonmyun looks from the side and he sees the guy get up from the floor, holding his elbow.  
  
"I'm his boyfriend, asshole." Sehun grits out, stepping away and towards the guy, taking off his slingbag. "This bag has an extra five kg on that bag I just threw at you. I'm sure it'll add an extra bleeding knee to that scraped elbow of yours."  
  
Joonmyun reaches out and grabs the back of Sehun's sweater and Sehun's left hand reaches back to hold his hand.  
  
"Jesus fuck." The guy mutters, backing off.  
  
Sehun spins around the moment he disappears, an indent forming between his eyebrows as his sling hits the ground by his feet, right hand grabbing into Joonmyun's other hand.   
  
"Are you okay?" Sehun says, fingers dancing over the red skin of his wrists and one hand lets go to lift Joonmyun's face by the chin.  
  
Joonmyun blinks at him, lips curving against his own will despite his wet eyes and Sehun's lips curve downwards just as far.  
  
"Don't wait out here in the open this late, FASS doesn't even have late classes it's isolated, what were you thinking hyung you're smarter than that." Sehun rambles, wiping away the moisture that found its way to just below Joonmyun's eyes. "I'll come earlier next time, I'm sorry, I should have left when the professor was repeating the day’s pointers."   
  
Joonmyun shakes off Sehun's right hand, and he pulls Sehun forward, arms winding around Sehun's waist tight.  
  
He buries his face in the soft wool of Sehun's sweater, inhaling the clean simple scent of Sehun and he smiles into the material, lifting his head and tipping it back far to smile at his boyfriend.  
  
"How are you so happy after nearly being attacked?" Sehun's bottom lip slides out from under his top one, both hands brushing away the hair from Joonmyun's damp forehead.  
  
"My boyfriend saved me." Joonmyun's cheeks are going to be sore soon.  
  
Sehun stares at him, and he thinks even in the dark he can see Sehun burn bright red.  
  
"I-"  
  
"You said that you were my boyfriend." Joonmyun reminds him firmly, and Sehun ducks his head. But Joonmyun is shorter and so he can see that angelic smile Joonmyun loves to see gracing his lips.  
  
"I was really worried." Sehun mumbles.  
  
"I promise I'll wait inside next time." Joonmyun whispers.  
  
"That's good." Sehun's warm breath fans out over his cheek and this time it's lovely and Joonmyun stares at Sehun's lips, not for the first time and the younger male is still not looking at him and Joonmyun runs the tip of his tongue over his own lip, swallowing.  
  
Sehun shifts a little, loosening the circle of Joonmyun's arms.  
  
"Shall we go-" Sehun's head lifts just slightly and Joonmyun tilts his head closer and higher and then their lips are meeting for the first time since they officially started.  
  
"Hyun-" Sehun starts and Joonmyun pulls away, eyes wide and he lets go of Sehun, backing up against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"Please don't run away again." Sehun says, loud and clear and Joonmyun's vision is suddenly filled with only Sehun again.  
  
"Not like the first time you kissed me. Or the second time." Before Joonmyun can reply Sehun is pressing him gently against the wall, lips melding to his as they part just barely. Sehun's hands are warm against the sides of his neck and his foot that knocks into Joonmyun's as he presses closer makes Joonmyun lean forward.  
  
Joonmyun's mind is blank with only Sehun, and he reaches up with his own hands to wrap around the nape of Sehun's neck, fingers threading into the short strands of his hair there. He feels the clasp of their necklace pressing into his wrist and he leans up further, kissing him harder.  
  
"God." Sehun breathes into his mouth, and Joonmyun chuckles, leaning back after pressing one last peck on his lips.  
  
"I promise I won't run away. I won't leave, I'll stay, and you don't ever have to worry." Joonmyun isn't just talking about kissing.  
  
Sehun slides the tip of his tongue between his own lips, eyes impossibly full and Joonmyun slips his hands down and into Sehun's hands against his neck and he holds them tight.  
  
He inhales sharply when Sehun darts down, kissing him again and he feels Sehun squeeze his fingers.  
  
"I love you." Sehun whispers when he pulls away and Joonmyun feels his knees weaken as Sehun drops their hands, leaving their arms dangling connected between them.  
  
It's the first time Sehun has said it.

 

₴

 

The wet towel slaps Sehun right on the side of his head with a sick slopping sound. Joonmyun's laughter rings in the air, clear as a bell. He drags the wet kitchen towel off, offended and he wrinkles his nose at Joonmyun

"Don't make me tickle you again like last time." Sehun threatens, standing and Joonmyun sticks out his tongue, already moving away.

Sehun scrambles off the sofa, catching Joonmyun's wrist as he tries to escape to the kitchen.

He reaches for Joonmyun's waist and Joonmyun squeaks, left hand pushing Sehun's right away. They circle around the room as he jerks away, Sehun's wrist pulling him up short. Joonmyun's soft lilt and delicacy of his voice is apparent even in his laugh, and Sehun almost always stops to listen. But he has something to do and so Sehun grins, pushing Joonmyun backwards as Joonmyun tries to shove him back.

The shorter male stumbles against Sehun's force, panic filtering into his eyes. Sehun finally gets Joonmyun against the wall and he lets go of the other hand to poke the other side and Joonmyun yelps, smile involuntarily appearing on his face.

He retaliates, foot stepping on Sehun's and he tickles Sehun too. Sehun jerks in surprise, laughing and Joonmyun giggles back as Sehun pushes his arms together to mercilessly attack Joonmyun.

"Stop stop I can't breathe!" Joonmyun gasps, still squirming.

"Say sorry." Sehun pouts, feeling the corners of his lips being tugged upwards as Joonmyun manages to get a hand free to whack at his chest weakly.

"I'M SORRY!" Joonmyun half screams, Sehun having reached a particularly ticklish spot.

Sehun stops, finding himself a little breathless and suddenly he's sliding across the floor on his butt to stop just by the abandoned towel.

"You're evil." Joonmyun complains, shuffling past Sehun to get his towel. He folds in half, too lazy to bend at the knees. Sehun reaches over with a long arm and tugs Joonmyun's arm hard, pulling Joonmyun off balance and he trips over Sehun's legs.

He ends up sprawled on Sehun, and Sehun's whole body shakes with amusement. Joonmyun frowns, left eyebrow creasing particularly deep and Sehun thinks it is adorable and hilarious at the same time, his breath fluttering Joonmyun's fringe and watching the light play with the colour again.

"You started it." Sehun points out, fingers carding through that gorgeous hair as Joonmyun sits up. Joonmyun leans into it anyway, reaching up to hold his hand still before turning to kiss his palm then his wrist.

"You still shouldn't bully me."  Joonmyun murmurs into his skin, and Sehun's free hand can't resist and he sneaks it around and runs his fingers just above Joonmyun's hip.

Joonmyun nearly rolls onto Sehun, shrieking and Sehun pulls him onto himself.

"Evil evil evil!" Joonmyun whines, arms sliding over Sehun's shoulders, fingertips pressing lightly against the bottom of Sehun's shoulder blades and his legs rest on either side as he situates himself comfortably on Sehun's lap.

He stiffens when Sehun wraps his arms around his waist, palms sliding over cotton as they make their way around.

"Relax." Sehun chuckles, and Joonmyun narrows his eyes at him. "I promise."

"Good." Joonmyun purses his lips just barely before saying, "I demand a kiss."

Sehun ducks his head, pressing his forehead to Joonmyun's collarbone as he feels his cheeks heat instantly.

He's still not used to how forward Joonmyun is with love, cards open and displayed for all to see. Sehun had learnt that love was a game, nothing is really what it is-- a king could be a queen but then it's a joker. You either win, or you get hurt.

Sex was just for the pleasure not for the other person. Hugs were meant to mask desire, not for falling asleep to the melody made of the other's heartbeat. Kissing was just to heighten the experience, not to send silent messages: how was your day, I'm sorry, you're silly, I need a hug, I love you so much.

He lifts his head and Joonmyun is waiting patiently with that soft smile; as he always has been.

"How many times will you blush every time I ask for a kiss?" Joonmyun teases, leaning closer.

"Don't hold your breath." Sehun dips his head and he slots their lips together. He feels Joonmyun smile and he shrinks the circle of his arms, pulling him closer till their tummies meet.

"I'll wait." Joonmyun smiles. "Now, kiss me again, that wasn't enough."

It's on purpose and Sehun flushes darker.

"Who's the evil one?" Sehun murmurs against Joonmyun's lips, before swallowing the little laugh that Joonmyun lets out by kissing Joonmyun harder.

I love you.


End file.
